


En terre étrangère

by AyrenFramdreorig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Virgin!Mando
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrenFramdreorig/pseuds/AyrenFramdreorig
Summary: Le contact physique était nécessaire à leur survie, mais il était difficile de faire la part des choses entre l’utilité et l’intimité de ce contact. Comme un réservoir de carburant trop plein, il était sur le point de déborder et de s'enflammer ; et en elle flamboyait une envie, un désir. Pour tout. Pour tout ce qu'il était.[Traduction en français de la fic anglophone à succès "Strangers in a Strange Land", par sailaway.][Le premier chapitre est illustré par un sublime fanart de Commander-sarahs-art ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)و ✧]
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers in a Strange Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661462) by [sailaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailaway/pseuds/sailaway). 



> Texte original par sailaway
> 
> Traduction par AyrenFramdreorig
> 
> Note de sailaway traduite en français : "Je suis peut-être un peu trop vieille pour écrire une fic du style 'blotissons-nous l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas mourir de froid', mais je suis aussi trop vieille pour en avoir quelque chose à battre ! Si vous êtes à la recherche d'une fic PWP un peu plus classique, jetez un oeil à ma fic Mando/Reader. Choisissez l'un ou l'autre selon vos préférences. Celle-ci sera une fic en deux chapitres [note de la traductrice : trois !].
> 
> Comme toujours, je suis @kehrite sur tumblr. Venez discuter avec moi si le coeur vous en dit ! J'ai aussi un serveur de discussion sur Mando et je serai ravi d'envoyer une invitation à ceux qui seraient intéressés."

D’une trappe de service dans la soute du Razor Crest dépassait une masse de cheveux auburn, sous laquelle une paire d’yeux ronds scrutaient le bandit fraîchement cryocarbonisé. En tout cas, il avait l’apparence de ce qu’elle pensait être un bandit. Propre sur lui, un sourire condescendant figé sur son visage statufié. Probablement un gros bonnet de la pègre. Ou pas. Le Mandalorien ne la tenait pas informée du détail de ses contrats.

Harper avait une vague connaissance du processus de solidification de la carbonite, mais comme elle n’avait rejoint l’équipage du Razor Crest que depuis trois jours - ou, plus précisément, comme elle n’en était _devenue_ l’entier équipage que depuis trois jours, puisqu'il n’y avait qu’elle et le Mandalorien à bord -, elle n’y avait encore jamais assisté. Elle s'était glissée sous le plancher pour y bricoler un compensateur magnétique lorsque son nouvel employeur était entré dans la soute par la rampe d’accès arrière, sa proie marchant devant lui avec un air renfrogné. Sans perdre de temps, il avait encastré le bandit de force dans un cadre de carbonite et appuyé sur un bouton pour initier le processus. Tout s'était passé si brusquement, entre la vapeur, le sifflement assourdissant et la transition de la chair acariâtre au métal noir sans vie, qu’elle craignait avoir laissé échapper un petit cri de surprise aigu.

Le Mandalorien baissa les yeux sur elle, le poids du corps sur une jambe et la tête penchée, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que son cri soit suivi d’une remarque. Elle n’arrivait pas à deviner s’il désapprouvait sa réaction. La rampe du vaisseau était toujours ouverte ; la courbe élégante de son casque scintillait faiblement dans la lumière vespérale des trois soleils.

Les Mandaloriens avaient la réputation d'être froids, sans visage, impitoyables. Des guerriers. Mais celui-ci, bien qu’il n’était à l’évidence pas quelqu’un que l’on pouvait emmerder sans en subir les conséquences, l’avait surprise par ses bonnes manières, son calme et son humilité, et ses remarques stoïques occasionnelles lui avaient même déjà arraché un sourire ou deux. Elle l’avait dépanné quand il n'y avait eu personne d'autre pour le faire, et en retour, il lui avait proposé de la recruter. S'il n'avait été que ce que les rumeurs disaient de lui, elle aurait refusé. Et le salaire, plus que généreux, l'avait évidemment incitée à dire oui.

Il inclina encore la tête et son casque lui refléta soudain la lumière du jour dans les yeux ; elle tressaillit et loucha avant de battre des paupières. Elle roula son hydro-clé entre ses doigts, repoussa les cheveux qui s'étaient libérés de son bandeau et qui collaient à sa joue tachée d'huile noire, puis haussa les épaules d'un air plus détendu :

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

* * *

Entre le compartiment des couchettes de l'équipage et la cabine privée du pilote située près du cockpit se trouvaient le refroidisseur principal, une minuscule cuisine et un tout aussi petit réfectoire qui avait été converti en espace de travail et de stockage. La banquette était encore utilisable et c'était là que Harper était assise, les jambes croisées, un bol de ragoût réhydraté dans les mains, tandis qu'en face d'elle, à l’autre bout de la table, le Mandalorien démontait quelque chose qui visiblement était capable de tuer quelqu’un. Elle connaissait les speeders, les vaisseaux spatiaux, et plus généralement tous les engins qui permettaient de se déplacer ; mais elle ne connaissait pas les engins de mort.

Elle était à bord depuis près de deux semaines. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir. C'était le moment parfait.

De peur de perdre son sang-froid si elle attendait plus longtemps, elle demanda : « Alors, avez-vous… L'avez-vous déjà enlevé ? » Elle pointa indolemment son casque du doigt et regretta tout de suite son geste. _Gné_. Comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait...

« Oui. » dit-il, concis mais pas froid.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour des raisons pratiques. » Son attention ne quittait pas son tournevis. « Manger, dormir, l'entretenir. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire la moindre de ces choses, ce qui était impressionnant. Il se matérialisait chaque matin, en armure complète, toujours avec la même apparence. Elle se demanda à quel point il avait dû modifier ses habitudes et sa routine depuis son arrivée.

« Vous l'avez déjà enlevé devant quelqu'un ? »

« Non. » Malgré la réponse monosyllabique, il ne semblait pas offensé.

Harper piqua dans un légume visqueux avec sa fourchette, qui tinta contre le bord du bol. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

Il resta silencieux. Elle le regarda avec attention, cherchant à deviner s'il était exaspéré ou s'il était en train de considérer sa question. Elle avait remarqué que c'étaient ses épaules qui trahissaient le plus souvent ses pensées. L'angle de son casque était aussi un bon indice. Elle commençait à percevoir, dans les subtilités de son langage corporel, une sorte de baromètre de ses humeurs.

« C'est un symbole de mon peuple, » déclara-t-il enfin. Sa voix n'avait pas changé de volume, mais elle avait pris une tonalité déterminée et fière. « Un symbole de dévouement et d'unité. D'honneur. De cette façon, nous transcendons notre identité personnelle. Telle est la Voie. »

Peut-être lui aurait-il donné plus de réponses si elle avait posé plus de questions, et les dieux savaient à quel point elle souhaitait assouvir sa curiosité le concernant. Ce Mandalorien l'intriguait ; d'apparence si intimidante et austère, il était pourtant singulièrement et simplement humain là-dessous. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait fini par faire preuve d'une curiosité indiscrète. Alors, souriant après avoir englouti un morceau de ragoût, elle se contenta de dire : « Je vous ai demandé ça pour m’assurer que vous ne me trouverez pas impolie, si désormais je ne vous propose plus de partager une portion de mon repas. »

« Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir. »

* * *

Harper vit qu’il y avait un nouvel individu cryocarbonisé parmi les blocs du casier de carbonite, qui se feuilletait comme les pages d'un livre papier à l'ancienne. Le Mandalorien - Mando - avait clairement terminé sa traque plus tôt que prévu ; elle était partie faire des courses au marché le matin-même, et il n'était que midi. La cible avait dû se rendre rapidement et sans encombres.

Son sac en filet regorgeait de fruits et légumes - les repas déshydratés étaient bons, mais rien ne valait un repas cuisiné avec de bons produits frais -, et elle portait sous le bras un nouvel écran d'affichage pour l'un des ordinateurs de navigation secondaires. Comme Mando préférait installer lui-même les pièces destinées au cockpit, situé dans la partie supérieure du vaisseau et auquel on accédait par une échelle, elle le déposa au pied de cette dernière et se rendit dans la cuisine avec la nourriture.

Il était à table ; elle avait été débarrassée des pièces de rechange et des bidons qui y traînaient habituellement. Une trousse de secours était ouverte et du sani-gaze, dont le blanc était taché et plein de sang, était chiffonné en boule devant lui. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le canapé. Un fruit jogan à rayures violettes glissa de l'ouverture et roula jusqu'à une caisse de matériel.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Un Klatooinien agaçant. »

Ses mots étaient hachés, comme si sa mâchoire était serrée de douleur. ‘ _La cible s’était rendue sans encombres’..._ mais bien sûr.

Harper refréna son envie de se précipiter pour l'aider. Il n'aurait pas apprécié d'être materné de la sorte. Elle se força à lui tourner le dos et à ranger calmement les provisions dans la cellule de conservation avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? »

« Non. » Il grimaça de façon audible. « Peut-être. »

À côté de la trousse de secours se trouvait un gant en cuir déchiré, couvert de sang. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience que sa main droite était nue. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa peau auparavant, pas la moindre parcelle. Elle avait supposé qu'il était humain sous son armure, mais rien ne lui avait permis de l’affirmer... La main blessée qu'elle avait sous les yeux avait une forme, une texture et une couleur humaines. Robuste, plutôt hâlée.

Il était évident que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il maniait le cautériseur, mais les blessures de sa main droite étaient longues et suffisamment profondes pour la faire grimacer. Il ne serait pas aisé de les cautériser seul, sans compter qu'il était droitier.

« Les mains sont importantes, » fit-elle observer. « Je pourrais le faire, si vous êtes d'accord ? »

Mando fit glisser le cautériseur sur la table, et comme une fleur il déploya sa main blessée vers elle.

De profondes entailles traçaient des rubans rouges sur sa main, une dans sa paume et d’autres autour de ses phalanges. Harper la regarda quelques secondes sans réagir. Elle craignait que le contact entre leurs mains ne viole son serment ; la seule apparence meurtrie de sa chair et de son sang lui donnait l’impression d’une transgression, d’un aperçu interdit sur la réalité cachée de lui, de l’homme, plutôt que du chasseur de primes anonyme. Alors qu'elle glissait avec appréhension une main sous la sienne, l'inclinant doucement vers la lumière, quelque chose se mit à papillonner dans son ventre.

Oh, ce n'était pas juste _quelque chose_. Elle savait très bien de quoi il s’agissait.

Elle se concentra sur l’aspect déchiqueté des plaies - « un coup de vibroblade dentelée à double lame », commenta-t-il d'un air absent - plutôt que sur la chaleur de sa grande main dans la sienne, l’aspect de plus en plus détendu de ses épaules et le silence confortable qui s’était installé entre eux. Après s’être assurée que les blessures étaient propres, elle approcha la pointe du cautériseur et commença à travailler. La chair n’avait rien à voir avec les câblages, le métal et le duraplast dont elle avait l’habitude, mais elle aimait ce genre de travail minutieux, réparer les choses à un niveau microscopique, à l’aise dans ses mouvements, les idées claires. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur cette tâche que sur la tension électrique qui, elle en était sûre à cent pour cent, était en train de grésiller entre leurs mains.

Il était parfaitement immobile, mais il n’était pas crispé. Comme si la main de Harper était aussi fragile qu’une bulle de savon et que le moindre faux mouvement la ferait disparaître. Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent sûre.

**Artist :[commander-sarahs-art](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/commandersarah) (tumblr)**

Plus tôt, elle avait attaché un vieux foulard dans ses cheveux pour les garder hors de son visage et tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, le nœud de tissu relevé sur le haut de son front se relâcha ; une bande de tissu s’en détacha et lui tomba devant les yeux ; il l’attrapa avec sa main libre et la reposa délicatement sur sa tête.

« Merci, » dit-elle. 

Elle était si proche que le souffle de son mot fit frémir les doigts de Mando, de façon presque imperceptible. Il y avait une vieille cicatrice sur son pouce. Argentée et pâle, au milieu de son empreinte digitale. Il n’y avait aucune callosité. Probablement parce qu’il portait constamment des gants.

Elle se sentit soudain stupide. Elle l’avait lorgnée comme si elle n’avait jamais vu la main d’un homme.

Mais c’était _sa_ main.

« Merci, » dit-il calmement quand elle eut fini. « Je vous en sais gré. »

« Je vous en prie, » répondit-elle à mi-voix. Elle rangea la trousse de secours alors qu'il ouvrait le compartiment du vide-ordure et y jetait le sani-gaze sanglant et son gant déchiré. « J'espère que vous avez un autre gant. »

Il se leva et fit bouger les doigts de sa main, juste un peu. « Quelques-uns. »

* * *

La prostituée devait être particulièrement audacieuse, désespérée ou particulièrement ignorante, pour solliciter un Mandalorien. Ou un peu des trois à la fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harper pinça les lèvres quand la Twi'lek rose corail qui patientait de l’autre côté de la rue, en face du magasin de pièces détachées de vaisseau spatial, effleura sensuellement ses lekku avec ses longs doigts manucurés en adressant une moue séductrice à Mando.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par l’étalage de sa marchandise… » dit Harper en lui glissant un regard taquin. 

Il inclina silencieusement son casque. Il ne semblait pas amusé par sa remarque. « Comment savez-vous qu’elle veut faire affaire ? »

« Dans un tel trou perdu, qui risquerait de laisser passer un Mandalorien sans essayer d'en tirer quelque chose ? »

« C'est juste. »

Les battants du comptoir de la boutique de pièces détachées étaient encore fermés. Ils patientaient tous les deux devant, attendant l'ouverture. On lui avait dit que c'était le seul endroit à moins d’une journée de voyage à la ronde qui pourrait avoir la pièce détachée dont ils avaient besoin. Elle avait passé commande par message holovid et espérait qu’elle soit encore disponible. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Mando. Il était parfaitement immobile. Habituellement, il ne l'accompagnait pas quand elle sortait faire des achats en ville, mais il avait déjà localisé, capturé et cryocarbonisé sa cible dans la soute quand il avait vu Harper baisser la rampe du vaisseau pour sortir. 

« Je pense que je vais descendre en ville avec vous. » lui avait-il dit sans ménagement, comme si sa décision était ferme à ce sujet, mais quelque chose dans son attitude lui avait fait penser qu'il venait de lui poser une question.

« Accompagnée par quelqu’un d’aussi intimidant que vous ? » avait-elle répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Je vais faire les meilleures affaires de ma vie. »

Le comptoir avant du magasin s'ouvrit. Un mécanicien aux cheveux frisés apparut devant eux ; ses yeux aveugles, d'un pâle laiteux, se plissèrent sous la force de son sourire ; il tenait dans ses mains un actionneur de ligne-V presque neuf.

« Dieux merci, » soupira Harper. « Vous me sauvez la vie. »

« Je parie que c'est le seul de disponible sur la planète, » dit le mécanicien avec un air satisfait. « C’est cher, très cher. Mais si vous consentiez à m'accompagner au bar de jazz Quenk ce soir, je vous promets de vous le vendre à moitié prix, beauté. »

Harper rit. « Nous savons tous les deux que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de mon apparence. »

« Vous avez la voix d'une jolie femme, » répondit-il, « cela me suffit ! »

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon. « J'adore faire de bonnes affaires comme tout un chacun, mais je paierai la totalité. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Ouais. Vous savez, le jazz, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, » dit-elle, « et nous devons partir d'ici de toutes façons. »

« Nous ? » répéta-t-il en prenant un air exagérément consterné. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez un mari qui vous attend dans votre vaisseau ! »

À la fois incrédule et amusée, Harper coula un regard silencieux à Mando. « Pas tout à fait. » assura-t-elle au mécanicien, étouffant son rire.

Le sourire du mécanicien s'élargit. « ‘Pas tout à fait’, hein ? Ma foi, ça me semble plutôt prometteur pour moi. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir décliner mon invitation ? »

« Désolée de vous décevoir, mais oui. » Comme ils s'étaient déjà mis d'accord par holovid sur deux-cents crédits, elle posa une puce de crédits sur le comptoir et tendit la main vers l’actionneur de ligne-V.

Rapide comme un serpent, la main couverte de taches d’huile du mécanicien s'élança et lui attrapa le poignet. « Oh, nul besoin de partir si vite, beauté. »

Harper sursauta, tenta de retirer son bras, mais il serra plus fort. Il y eut un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique.

« On dirait que tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la pièce détachée. » intervint Mando d’un ton raide. Cela faisait un moment qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu parler de cette façon. « Si vous avez l’intention de la lui vendre, faites-le. Nous sommes attendus ailleurs. »

Le mécanicien lâcha le poignet de Harper, ses yeux aveugles brillant d’un air surpris - Mando ne s'était pas exprimé jusqu’ici -, et lâcha un rire nerveux. « Oh, naturellement, naturellement ! Je disais cela pour rire, et, euh... deux-cents crédits est déjà un excellent prix mais, pour vous, je peux proposer, voyons, cent-vingt-cinq ? »

« Mm-hm. » Harper récupéra les crédits en trop et rangea l'actionneur dans sa sacoche tandis que le mécanicien, qui se murmurait à lui-même tout un chapelet de mots inaudibles, se retira dans l’arrière de sa boutique.

« C'est vraiment dommage. » plaisanta-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, marchant à côté de Mando en direction du Razor Crest. « Nous aurions pu tous les deux avoir de la chance, ce soir. »

Le profond soupir de Mando suffit à exprimer ce qu'il en pensait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le Razor Crest se posa sur un petit planétoïde désertique. Harper finissait de colmater une fissure mineure sur la coque extérieure lorsque Mando émergea de l'écoutille avant du vaisseau. Elle éteignit son fer à souder alors qu'il s'approchait, et releva ses lunettes de soudage sur son front.

« Vous partez ? » s'enquit-elle. Une brise de vent chaud fit danser des mèches de cheveux autour de son chignon négligemment attaché. « Votre prochaine cible, c'est le Togruta, non ? Cet endroit n'est qu'une étendue de sable à perte de vue. Il n'a nulle part où se cacher. Vous le trouverez bientôt. »

« Prenez ça. » dit-il en lui tendant un blaster, sans répondre à sa question.

Elle cligna des yeux, glissant le fer à souder dans sa ceinture à outils. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à l'accrocher à sa sangle. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un scatterblaster R-20. Vous pourrez le garder, dès que je serai convaincu que vous savez l'utiliser. »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle en prenant le blaster qu’il lui tendait. Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait utilisé le vieux blaster de sa mère pour tirer sur les rongeurs qui infestaient la casse tenue par sa famille, mais c'était une arme défectueuse, et elle n'avait jamais accompli grand-chose avec à part effrayer temporairement les bestioles. Celui-ci était léger et compact et s'adaptait mieux à sa main. « Quand vous m'avez engagée, je vous ai prévenu que je ne savais pas me battre. »

« Nous nous arrêtons souvent dans des endroits peu recommandables. Il convient d'avoir toujours sur soi un moyen de se défendre, si nécessaire. Dès que vous en aurez terminé avec le soudage... - »

« J'ai déjà fini. » Elle tapota la plaque de métal fraîchement soudée sur la carlingue. Il hocha la tête et quand il se tourna, elle le suivit, prenant soin de ne pas toucher la détente du blaster tandis qu'elle fourrait ses gants de travail dans sa poche arrière.

« Il ne tire pas un rayon laser comme la plupart des blasters, » expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le désert. Des broussailles poignaient par paquets autour de rochers échauffés par le soleil, sèches et revêches et pourtant recouvertes de délicates fleurs jaunes. « Il projette de multiples petits faisceaux avec un angle de dispersion élevé, ce qui en fait une protection efficace pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de manipuler des armes et de tirer sur des cibles mouvantes. Je veux que vous le testiez. La première fois que vous en aurez vraiment besoin ne doit pas être la première fois que vous vous en servez. »

Il s'arrêta sans prévenir, et elle en fit de même. À une centaine de pas devant eux, un virevoltant desséché s'était accroché à la pointe d'un rocher et dodelinait indolemment de gauche à droite. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose ici, » dit Mando. Il pointa du doigt devant lui. « Tirez sur le virevoltant, là-bas. »

Harper plaça ses deux mains autour de la poignée du blaster et regarda dans le prolongement du canon, écartant ses pieds pour plus de stabilité. Il observa ses mouvements. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être au centre de son attention, mais au lieu de la critique à laquelle elle s'était attendue, il dit simplement : « Son recul de tir est faible, mais restez tout de même vigilante. »

Il n'y avait aucune raison d'attendre davantage ; alors elle dirigea la pointe du blaster vers le buisson desséché en visant du mieux qu'elle pouvait et pressa la détente. Un jet de minuscules faisceaux rouges surgit et frôla la cible sans la toucher. Elle baissa le blaster, fixant le virevoltant inoffensif d'un air mauvais.

« Je n'ai pas tiré depuis des années, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. » commenta-t-elle.

Il semblait imperturbable. « Je l'ai choisi pour vous parce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de savoir viser pour pouvoir l'utiliser. La dispersion des faisceaux augmente vos chances d'atteindre la cible. Avec un blaster traditionnel, vous n'auriez même pas réussi à frôler la cible. »

Harper se sentit un peu bizarre à l'idée qu'il ait pris le temps de passer en revue son équipement pour elle et de choisir quelle arme lui conviendrait le mieux pour se défendre. Mais après y avoir réfléchi une deuxième fois, elle se dit qu’il ne devait pas y avoir consacré beaucoup de temps. Il connaissait son arsenal par cœur, quelques secondes lui auraient suffi pour arrêter son choix.

« Vous pouvez tirer en le tenant d'une seule main, si vous préférez. » ajouta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et leva le blaster d'une seule main. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à viser, elle sentit une plaque d'armure lui frôler le dos et une main gantée se poser sur son épaule. Mando rectifia sa position pour que le blaster devienne le prolongement de son bras, et non un simple objet qu'elle tenait malhabilement devant elle. Il s’attarda un moment derrière elle.

« Gardez cette position. » Il tapota son coude puis l'intérieur de son bras. « Et ne verrouillez pas votre coude. Ce blaster n'est pas assez lourd pour ça. »

Elle tira. Cette fois-ci, elle frappa le virevoltant en plein cœur, qui explosa en des milliers de brindilles, de pétales jaunes et de graines duveteuses. 

« Bien, » conclut-il en s'éloignant d'elle. « Refaites-le plusieurs fois. »

Elle tira encore quelques coups, et quand elle se retourna, il était parti.

* * *

Harper en était sûre, elle avait été empoisonnée. Ou infectée par un parasite inconnu qui lui rongeait le cerveau et la laissait sans défense. Une maladie qui lui faisait perdre tous ses repères, comme si elle était ivre.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre dans sa couchette, le volet métallique fermé. Elle s'était endormie en passant en revue dans sa mémoire toutes les interactions qu’elle avait eues avec son employeur les jours précédents, et ce matin-là, alors que son chrono-simulateur de lumière la réveillait doucement, il fut la première chose à apparaître dans le fil de ses pensées.

Mando. Dire que ce n'était même pas son vrai nom. Elle avait entendu quelqu’un l’appeler par ce surnom en surprenant par hasard un holo-vid de la guilde des chasseurs de prime. Elle s’était mise à le nommer de la même façon, parce que, eh bien, il fallait bien qu’elle le désigne d’une façon ou d’une autre. 

La veille, alors qu’elle tenait des compresseurs à ailettes sous le bras droit et un bidon d’huile de moteur dans la main gauche, elle avait chuté de l’échelle qui descendait du cockpit jusque dans la soute. Il l’avait agrippée par la taille et elle s’était accrochée par réflexe à sa nuque ; les compresseurs avaient dégringolé dans la soute ; elle avait heurté douloureusement son torse blindé. Il ne l’avait pas maintenue serrée contre lui, bien au contraire. Il l’avait lâchée aussi vite qu’il l’avait attrapée et avait nerveusement reculé d'un pas, comme si elle l’avait brûlé. Et il était resté là, pétrifié et inhabituellement amorphe, pendant qu’elle s’excusait en retenant un rire nerveux et qu’elle s’agenouillait pour ramasser les compresseurs.

« Excusez-moi », avait-il fini par dire d’une façon plutôt digne, avant de disparaître en haut de l’échelle comme si elle avait allumé un feu en dessous.

Le jour avant cela, alors qu’elle venait de sortir de la cabine de l’équipage, encore toute ensommeillée, pour s’étirer en bâillant, elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder depuis l’autre côté de la passerelle. L’angle avec lequel il avait incliné son casque était significatif ; il trahissait la présence d’un regard fixe derrière le métal. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’elle portait un débardeur si usé qu’il en était presque transparent. À moins qu’il n’eût été consterné par son bâillement, si large et bruyant qu’il lui donnait un air stupide. 

Il s'était aussi récemment affranchi de toute notion d'espace personnel et avait pris l'habitude de se tenir très proche d’elle dès qu'ils avaient à se parler, si proche qu'elle n'avait qu'à lever le bras pour le toucher. Quelques jours avant, alors qu’elle revenait d'une course de ravitaillement, elle l’avait trouvé debout devant l'échelle, les bras croisés et immobile, comme un videur devant un night-club huppé.

« Vous êtes sortie sans le blaster. » lui avait-il dit en guise de salutation.

« Euh, oui, » avait-elle admis d’un air distrait, en changeant d’épaule son sac de provision, rempli de légumes-racines. Ils se conserveraient un bon moment si elle les stockait dans un endroit frais. « Je suis juste sortie pour acheter quelques trucs et j'ai oublié de - »

« Je veux que vous le preniez systématiquement avec vous. Je vous l'ai donné pour ça. »

« Je sais, » lui avait-elle assuré. « Mais ce n'est qu’un petit village au beau milieu de nulle part, et - sans vouloir leur manquer de respect - ce n’est pas comme si j’y risquais quoi que ce soit. »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de prédire cela. » La voix de Mando avait haussé d’un ton. Il s’était avancé vers elle en baissant la tête sur certains mots, comme pour leur donner du relief. « C'est important. Se protéger, c’est important. »

Son plastron avait frôlé sa chemise. Elle avait voulu reculer d’un pas, mais avait été stoppée par la cloison derrière elle. Une inspiration brusque et saccadée lui avait rempli douloureusement les poumons, comme si elle avait oublié comment respirer.

« Je sais, » avait-elle répété. Il était si proche qu’elle avait dû incliner la tête en arrière pour regarder dans la visière de son casque. Parfois, elle s'imaginait que si elle scrutait avec suffisamment d’attention la zone noire en forme de T située sur sa face de métal, les mystères qu’il dissimulait se résoudraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Je promets que je le garderai avec moi à partir de maintenant. Je vais même acheter un holster. D'accord ? »

Sa posture était restée un temps statique puis, visiblement apaisé, il s'était écarté d’elle. « D'accord. »

Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, sur sa couchette, affalée sur le ventre, à peine réveillée et déjà en train de ressasser sans cesse tous ces non-événements. Elle se disputait intérieurement avec elle-même, rabrouant ses ressentis à coup de pensées plus logiques et rationnelles. L’espace dans le vaisseau était restreint ; on y était à l’étroit ; ceci expliquait cela. Et peut-être n’était-elle pas aussi douée qu’elle le pensait pour deviner les intentions de Mando. Plutôt embarrassant...

La porte de sa cabine fut frappée de trois coups secs.

« Ouais ? » lâcha-t-elle, poussant sur ses bras pour se redresser, craignant qu’il n’ouvre la porte. Chose que, bien sûr, il ne ferait pas. Si quelqu’un savait qu’on n’ouvrait pas une porte sans y avoir été invité, c’était bien lui.

« Il y a des locaux dehors qui disent vouloir faire affaire. Ils ont un hovercart plein de pièces détachées. Je leur ai dit que nous n'étions pas intéressés, mais j'ai pensé que vous voudriez quand même jeter un œil. »

« Bien, super, d’accord. » Elle tira sur les manches de son pull et défit les ourlets de son pantalon. Comme si le tissu pouvait la protéger. « J'y vais. »

* * *

« Vous avez acheté quelque chose ? » demanda Mando alors qu'il initiait le protocole de décollage, plus tard dans l'après-midi. Contrairement à son habitude, il avait laissé la trappe du cockpit ouverte. Harper la ferma derrière elle et agrippa une poignée murale avant que le vaisseau ne quitte le sol et n’entame son ascension.

« Non. Ils ne proposaient que de la camelote. » Achevant sa trajectoire verticale au-dessus d’une forêt sombre, le Razor Crest survola un paysage sans vie, constitué de vastes champs de roches volcaniques noires, avant d’accélérer vers la stratosphère. La pluie qui tombait jusqu’ici en légère bruine se mua en pluie de neige fondue. La température extérieure avait chuté.

« Vous leur avez dit ça comme ça ? »

« Vous savez parfaitement que non. Je me suis montrée aussi polie que d’hab- »

Il y eut soudain une onde de choc, un fracas métallique et un terrible grondement, et la trajectoire du vaisseau fit un bond, avant de ralentir étrangement, comme capturé par une main invisible. Il perdit brusquement de l’altitude, et Harper eut l’impression que son estomac lui était monté dans la gorge.

« Que se passe-t-il là-derrière !? » broncha Mando tandis qu’elle ouvrait la trappe du cockpit ; elle descendit l’échelle pour mesurer l’étendue des dégâts dans la soute.

Le grondement qu'ils avaient entendu depuis le cockpit était en fait le bruit du vent. S'accrochant aux barreaux de l'échelle, les yeux écarquillés, Harper se sentit glacée ; une partie de la carlingue avait disparu. Elle voyait les nuages et le paysage en dessous à travers un trou béant dans la coque. Le plancher métallique était couvert de fluides et de projections noires. Les bords déchiquetés de la brèche grésillaient et crachaient des étincelles électriques.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Mando n’attendit pas qu’elle remonte pour lui rendre compte des dégâts. Il se pencha dans l'ouverture de la trappe, attrapa Harper par le col de sa chemise et la remonta brusquement. Dans le cockpit résonnait une commotion assourdissante d'alarmes et de signaux sonores.

« Impossible d’atterrir ! » cria-t-il, à peine audible avec le hurlement du vent. Il regarda en direction de la soute. « Pas avec des dégâts pareils. » Elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion. La situation eût été différente si les dégâts avaient été moindres, ou localisés sur une zone moins critique du vaisseau… Mais il continuait de perdre de l'altitude et se mit à tanguer, déséquilibré.

« On s'éjecte ? » cria-t-elle en retour.

Il acquiesça.

« Allez, allez ! » exhorta-t-il dans son dos alors qu'elle venait de s'élancer et qu'elle courait le long de la passerelle du niveau supérieur, pour rejoindre la nacelle d'évacuation. La zone de l'explosion était très proche des systèmes de secours, ils avaient beaucoup de chance que la nacelle soit intacte.

Elle se jeta sur un siège de la nacelle, et vit qu'il n’était plus derrière elle. « Allez, allez, où êtes-vous ? » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle bouclait le harnais de sécurité sur son torse. Il apparut soudain, quelques secondes plus tard ; il se glissa dans la nacelle, ferma l'écoutille derrière lui, écrasa du poing le bouton d'éjection juste avant de sauter dans son siège. 

L'estomac de Harper rebondit dans tous les coins de son corps quand la nacelle fut brutalement propulsée du vaisseau et qu'elle se mit à tournoyer dans toutes les directions avant de chuter vers la surface comme une météorite. La descente était chaotique, complètement hors de contrôle. Des alarmes retentissaient en tous sens ; une lumière quasi stroboscopique perçait au travers des hublots et lui tirait des larmes des yeux ; elle peinait à retrouver son souffle, son cerveau vibrait à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne.

En face d'elle, Mando n'avait toujours pas attaché son harnais. Mais qu'attendait-il pour le faire ? Elle vit qu'il avait du mal à fermer la dernière boucle, une sangle était coincée sous une plaque de son armure et refusait de céder.

Elle vit à travers un hublot que le sol de roches volcaniques se rapprochait dangereusement. Au dernier moment, elle ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc.

* * *

« Nous allons mourir. » commenta Harper avec un air résigné.

Mando était immobile, silencieux. Il était ainsi la plupart du temps mais, cette fois, c'était parce qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Avec une intonation d'animal sauvage, le vent hurlait dans l'entrée de la grotte, dont l'ouverture laissait à peine passer la lumière du jour. La pluie battait bruyamment le flanc de la falaise, mais les profondeurs étroites de la grotte offraient un refuge aux deux survivants.

Profitant de ce moment de répit, elle se remémora les derniers événements. La nacelle d'évacuation était brillamment conçue, robuste et bien équipée. Mais les stabilisateurs avaient probablement été endommagés par l'explosion, raison pour laquelle la nacelle s'était mise à vriller dans sa chute. En s’écrasant brutalement sur les roches de lave, une brèche s’était ouverte dans la paroi et les systèmes de survie avaient tous rendu l’âme les uns après les autres. Pendant plusieurs secondes terrifiantes qui lui semblaient avoir duré des heures, elle avait même cru que Mando était mort.

Les doigts gelés, Harper alluma un petit brûleur en étain, qui ne produisit qu’une toute petite flamme faiblarde, à peine tiède. En plus du brûleur, elle avait trouvé dans le conteneur de survie une trousse de premiers soins, une couverture de survie chauffante comprimée dans une housse en plastique et quelques rations nutritives, mais aucun outil ou équipement réellement utiles. Elle déchira la housse et déplia la couverture ; elle était grande, on pouvait l’enrouler autour de soi et la fermer comme un sac de couchage ; la matière synthétique était parcourue d’une multitude de fils chauffants qui s’activaient une fois le sac ouvert. Elle l’enveloppa autour d’elle et remonta la fermeture-éclair en regardant la forme immobile de Mando avec un air inquiet.

Elle n’était ni faible ni fragile, mais elle n’était pas bien musclée non plus - et il était lourd. Vraiment lourd. Il lui avait fallu quinze bonnes minutes pour le traîner péniblement sous la pluie battante jusqu’aux falaises, situées à peine à quelques dizaines de mètres du lieu du crash. À mi-chemin, elle avait sérieusement envisagé de le dépouiller de son armure pour alléger la charge, mais avait rapidement mis fin à cette idée. Le traîner à même le sol détrempé sans protection n’aurait fait qu’empirer son état et les blessures qu’il avait subies au moment du crash.

Un frisson involontaire la parcourut toute entière. Son pantalon de travail et sa tunique étaient parfaitement adaptés pour la vie à bord du Razor Crest, mais là dehors, par ce temps glacé et humide, elle avait affreusement froid. La situation tournerait rapidement au désastre si d'aventure elle se risquait à garder sur elle ses vêtements gorgés d’eau. Elle se déshabilla dans l'intimité de la couverture, essora ses habits et les étendit sur une pierre avec l’espoir un peu idiot qu’ils seraient secs d’ici demain. Ne portant plus que ses sous-vêtements, elle s’emmitoufla comme elle le put en claquant furieusement des dents.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire concernant Mando.

Sous son armure, il y avait plusieurs couches de vêtements. Le tout était imbibé d’une eau de pluie mortifère et glacée. Et le soleil était presque couché. Les températures chuteraient rapidement.

Le plafond de la grotte était trop bas pour se tenir complètement debout, alors elle s’avança jusqu’à lui en courbant l’échine. Personne n'apprécierait d'être déshabillé sans avoir son mot à dire sur le sujet, quoiqu'avec Mando, la question se posait encore davantage. Elle savait qu’il ne pouvait en aucun cas retirer son casque devant quelqu’un. Mais il n’avait jamais fait mention du reste de son armure. Avait-il interdiction de la retirer aussi ?

 _Kriff_ ! qu’il faisait froid.

Avant d’être prise de scrupules, elle s’agenouilla à côté de lui et, sortant ses mains de la couverture, elle tenta de détacher la cuirasse de son plastron. Elle comprit aussitôt que sa tentative était vouée à l’échec. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à retirer des vêtements aussi épais et détrempés d’un homme de cette stature - et il serait tout simplement impossible de les faire passer par dessus sa tête casquée.

Les contours de son casque reflétaient la lumière faiblarde et dorée du brûleur. Ce casque était indestructible… ou presque. Mando n’avait pas réussi à attacher son harnais de sécurité à temps, et il s’était bien cogné la tête au moment du crash. Il en était quitte pour une bonne bosse. Elle avait envisagé plus tôt de lui injecter une dose de stimulant qu’elle avait dénichée dans la trousse de survie, mais avait fini par penser qu’il était préférable qu’il se repose et que son cerveau soit prêt à se réactiver naturellement. Ou pas. Elle n’en savait fichtre rien, en fait. Elle n’était pas médecin.

Maintenant qu’elle y repensait plus posément, elle se dit finalement qu’elle pourrait tenter de le réveiller et… de lui poser la question. Pour son armure.

Elle récupéra la seringue, attrapa la main inerte de Mando et retira son gant pour exposer son poignet. L'aiguille était épaisse et elle marmonna des mots d’excuse en la tapotant. Elle grimaça avec un pincement de pitié au cœur quand elle planta l’aiguille sous sa peau et administra le produit. Puis elle se rassit sur ses talons en attendant qu’il fasse effet.

À travers son casque, une toux se fit entendre, suivie d'un long gémissement. Après un frisson, il se redressa tout à coup en position assise ; il regretta immédiatement son geste. Gémissant à nouveau tout en baissant la tête, il semblait groggy et perclus de douleurs. Rendu méfiant par ce brusque réveil dans un lieu inconnu et possiblement hostile, ses gestes étaient raides et prudents.

« Salut, » dit Harper à la fin d’un souffle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il regarda d’abord autour de lui, collectant ses derniers souvenirs des événements. « Salut. »

« Vous devez être frigorifié. Moi aussi, à vrai dire. J'ai enlevé mes vêtements mouillés, mais vous... Vous êtes encore complètement trempé, et je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça, mais je n’arrive pas à retirer vos vêtements, et- »

« Vous avez essayé d’enlever mes vêtements ? »

« En quelque sorte, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas parvenue à grand-chose parce que … » Elle fit semblant de frapper sa propre tête.

« Donnez-moi un instant. » Il passa en revue son équipement - avec lenteur, comme si le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal - puis consulta un compte-rendu sur l’écran rétroéclairé du terminal qu’il avait au poignet « Il y en a une autre ? »

« Une autre quoi ? oh, vous parlez de la couverture. Non. C’est la seule que j’ai trouvée. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Elle est... Elle est très grande, cela dit... »

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il n’avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu’elle entendait par là. Le rouge monta aux joues de Harper, elle avait le visage chaud ; ce qui, avec ce froid, était plutôt bienvenu finalement.

« Si je vous le propose, c’est par nécessité. » dit-elle, sur la défensive.

« C'est une nécessité. » concéda-t-il. Mais il ne fit toujours aucun mouvement pour se déshabiller ou se rapprocher d’elle. Confuse, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et, recroquevillée sous la couverture, elle s’adossa contre un rocher. S’il tenait à rester planté là, c’était son problème, pas le sien.

La petite flamme du brûleur projetait des ombres discrètes sur les parois de la grotte. Chaque fois que Harper pensait avoir atteint un semblant de réconfort, elle était surprise par un coup de vent, ou secouée par un frisson, bien que la tiédeur de sa couverture de survie chauffante l'aidait à ne pas défaillir. Pendant ce temps, elle vit la posture de Mando se crisper de plus en plus, signe qu'il luttait contre le froid. Le cuir saturé de ses gants lui comprimait les doigts, ses vêtements détrempés collaient à sa peau, le paralysant de froid jusqu'aux muscles et aux os en-dessous. 

Elle se pencha en avant et éteignit le brûleur.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » fit la voix de Mando dans l'obscurité.

« Vous savez que je n'ai jamais questionné vos croyances. » Même si, au fond, elle brûlait de le voir. De le toucher. De regarder sa bouche former son nom. « Mais je sais que vous pouvez enlever votre casque quand les circonstances vous y obligent. »

« En général. »

« Je dirais que nous sommes confrontés à des circonstances de ce type. » Le vent projeta des gouttes de pluie sur le sol, dans l'entrée de la grotte. « Ne mourons pas sur cette fichue planète, d'accord ? »

Il ne fit aucun bruit dans le noir ; et pourtant elle eut l'impression de l'entendre réfléchir. Ses propres pensées s'agitaient. Était-il toujours interdit de retirer son casque et son armure si elle ne pouvait pas le voir ? Avait-il le droit d'être touché, s'il ne pouvait pas être vu ? Le niveau d'intimité était-il le même ? Elle n'était pas en train de réfléchir à comment réparer un moteur, une turbine ou un hyperdrive. Elle pouvait tourner et retourner ses questions dans tous les sens, aucune réponse ne lui venait. Les seuls à savoir étaient les Mandaloriens eux-mêmes, et l'un d'eux était assis devant elle, muet comme une tombe dans l'obscurité.

Elle entendit soudain le bruissement des bottes de Mando sur le sol. « Je vais enlever mon armure maintenant. »

Harper déglutit en claquant des dents. Elle savait à quel point ce moment devait être difficile pour lui, à quel point il devait se sentir tiraillé, même si sa survie en dépendait... et même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. 

Le cœur de Harper s'emballa lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement des attaches de son armure qui s’ouvraient, le frottement de tissus humides entre eux, le bruissement des vêtements qu'on retire. Des images chatoyantes envahirent son esprit : elle imaginait sa peau nue, sa silhouette dépourvue d'armure, les lignes naturelles de son corps.

« Où êtes-vous ? » murmura-t-elle, une fois le silence revenu.

« Ici. » Sa voix était parfaitement reconnaissable, mais aussi plus pure ; ni plus grave ni plus aiguë, mais plus légère, plus claire, sans le filtre artificiel du vocodeur de son casque. 

Hésitante, elle tendit la main devant elle, à l'aveugle. Si elle plissait les yeux, elle pouvait distinguer des formes et des lignes floues, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Puis sa main tendue effleura un morceau de tissu et une parcelle de peau froide ; elle retira sa main sur un sursaut.

« Vous n’aviez pas besoin de faire ça. » fit-il remarquer.

« Pardon. Vous avez raison. Désolée. » Elle déglutit. « Comment voulez-vous... - »

« Donnez-moi un côté de la couverture et je vais... - »

« Le sol est plus plat ici... - »

Se tortillant maladroitement, Harper étendit la couverture, ouvrit la fermeture-éclair et se coucha dans sa moitié en laissant l'autre pour lui. Il se glissa à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle refermait le zip, son coude effleura ce qui devait être ses cheveux ; ils ne devaient pas être courts car elle sentit qu'ils ondulaient un peu. Cette nouvelle information la traversa comme une décharge de plusieurs milliers de volts. Tandis qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle, elle se tenait raide comme un piquet, luttant contre le besoin de se recroqueviller sur elle-même pour conserver la chaleur de son corps, et contre celui de partager la sienne ; mais prise d'une intense timidité à l'idée d'être à la fois si peu vêtue et si proche de lui, elle se garda bien de faire le moindre geste. 

« Je suis désolée pour le vaisseau. » se risqua-t-elle à dire.

« Ce n'est qu'un vaisseau. Je n'y suis pas sentimentalement attaché. Nous pourrons en acheter un autre. »

 _Nous._ « Je pensais surtout à vos armes, à l'équipement... - »

« Le casier où sont rangées mes armes aura résisté à l'accident. Quand il fera jour, nous retrouverons le vaisseau et récupérerons ce que nous pouvons. »

« J'y pensais justement. Pendant que vous étiez... inconscient. » Elle avait songé aux locaux et à la camelote qu'ils avaient prétendu vouloir leur vendre, pensé à l'explosion et à la forme presque ronde du trou qu’elle avait laissée dans la soute... trop ronde pour être accidentelle. « Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que ces locaux ne voulaient pas vraiment faire du commerce. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était se rapprocher suffisamment pour fixer un explosif sur la coque. Juste assez puissant pour nous forcer à atterrir. »

Une longue expiration, presque un grognement, trahit la colère qu'éprouvait Mando. Ils étaient sûrement en train de décortiquer le vaisseau comme des vautours autour d'une charogne.

Harper tremblait, des frissons la secouaient de la tête aux pieds. Elle roula sur le côté et serra ses mains contre elle-même. Elle avait grandi sur une lune au climat tempéré, couverte de forêts et de savanes. Le froid lui donnait l'impression qu'elle dysfonctionnait. Elle songea tristement au manteau qu'elle avait acheté avec sa première paye, resté à bord du Razor Crest.

La voix de Mando lui parvint comme un doux chatouillement sur sa tempe. « Pour que cela soit efficace, nous devons... il faut que l'on soit plus proches. »

Harper sursauta en sentant la main de Mando se poser sur son dos nu ; les doigts écartés, la tirant vers lui. Seuls ses bras, coincés entre leurs corps, l'empêchaient d'être complètement collée contre lui. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, excepté la fois où elle était tombée de l'échelle, mais cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux et ils en étaient sortis tous les deux si troublés que cela comptait à peine.

Les mains de Harper étaient serrées, mais à mesure que leur chaleur corporelle remontait, ses poings commencèrent à se décrisper. Mando portait sur lui une sorte de chemise au tissu épais, à peine humide. Ses nombreuses couches de vêtements l'avaient préservée de la pluie. Au-dessus de la fente de son col, elle lui effleura le torse par inadvertance.

Le caractère exceptionnel de cette situation avait embrasé ses pensées les plus intimes et les plus secrètes, mais plutôt que d'éprouver du ravissement ou de la joie, elle en restait douloureusement déconcertée. Elle avait l'habitude de ne pas voir le visage de Mando, mais elle s'était aussi habituée à déchiffrer son langage corporel pour deviner la plupart des pensées qu'il n'exprimait pas à voix haute. Plongée dans le noir le plus complet, elle devait se contenter du bruit de sa respiration et de quelques vagues conjectures. Il avait retiré la main qu'il avait posée sur son dos pour la tirer vers lui.

« Vos cheveux sont plus longs que je ne l'imaginais. » dit-elle pour briser ce silence qu'elle trouvait gênant. « Euh, cela ne veut pas dire que je songe à votre apparence… En fait, je... » Elle s'éclaircit la voix. « Par respect pour votre culture, je ne vous ai jamais demandé à quoi vous ressemblez, mais après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il est difficile de ne pas éprouver un peu de curiosité. »

Il resta silencieux. Pour 'briser le silence gênant', elle repasserait.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il après une longue pause. « Je suis un homme. »

Bien que son ton fût impassible, Harper pouvait entendre le sourire discret qui lui étirait les lèvres. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit soudain la fit grogner d'un rire inélégant. « Mmh, ouais, je m'en doutais déjà un peu. »

Son trait d'humour fut accueilli par un nouveau silence. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, elle cacha son visage sous la couverture. « Je ne voulais pas me montrer insultante. »

Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle ferait quand ils seraient de retour sur le Razor Crest, en supposant qu'il soit toujours en un seul morceau. Elle enfilerait sa chemise de nuit préférée, boirait une tasse remplie à ras bord d'un bon bouillon encore fumant, et -

Le subit renflement de la poitrine de Mando l'informa avec une demi-seconde d'avance qu'il était sur le point de parler. « Cheveux bruns… »

L'image qu'elle avait de lui changea. « Vous avez les cheveux bruns ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Cheveux bruns. » confirma-t-il, très calmement et sans emphase.

« Et vos yeux ? » insista-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou l'offenser, mais elle fut incapable de rester indifférente.

« Foncés. »

« Marrons, donc ? »

« Très marrons. »

Cette fois, elle se tut malgré son désir d'en apprendre davantage. Les détails qu'il lui offrait n'avaient pas besoin d'être précis ou distinctifs, faute de quoi ils porteraient atteinte à la finalité première de son casque. Mais l'intimité de cet échange était enivrante. Elle espérait pouvoir graver une image aussi claire que possible dans sa tête… non, ce ne serait pas bien. Cela vidait son casque et ses croyances de leur essence.

Elle aurait juré avoir senti le frôlement hésitant de sa paume sur sa hanche… elle aurait aussi bien pu se tromper. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne la touchait plus.

Sous sa chemise, la musculature de Mando était sèche mais marquée ; athlétique, mais pas du tout disproportionnée. C'était le corps d'un homme fort et agile. Elle devinait, dans la fente de son col, la présence d'une fine et discrète toison sur son torse. Elle ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de fixation intempestive. Le contact physique était nécessaire à leur survie, mais il était difficile de faire la part des choses entre l'efficacité et l'intimité de ce contact. Comme un réservoir de carburant trop plein, il était sur le point de déborder et de s'enflammer ; et en elle flamboyait une envie, un désir. Pour tout. Pour tout ce qu'il était.

 _Stop_. Elle supplia ses mains d'arrêter, mais elles ignorèrent sa supplique et remontèrent le long de son cou, effleurèrent sa pomme d'Adam, perçurent les pulsations de son pouls, sous sa mâchoire. Ses joues étaient constellées de poils - pas assez longs pour une barbe, ni drus et piquants comme du chardon.

 _Ça suffit, stop._ Ses doigts atteignirent la parcelle de peau douce où sa mâchoire rejoignait son oreille. Sa voix tremblait, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause du froid. « Je peux vous toucher ? »

« Vous êtes déjà en train de le faire. »

Ses doigts se figèrent, tiraillés par l'envie de parcourir les pans inexplorés de son visage. « Vous savez ce que je veux dire. »

« … Oui. »

Ses doigts reprirent le cheminement de ses traits. Ce n'était pas un visage délicat ; il était brut et carré, avec une structure osseuse robuste. Son nez était proéminent et courbé, il avait probablement déjà été fracturé une ou deux fois. Une masse de cheveux soyeux ondulait librement autour de ses oreilles. Il avait dit qu'ils étaient bruns. Son cœur battait à tout rompre en imaginant le visage qui se cachait dans la pénombre ; son exploration tactile et les détails qu'il lui avait donnés rendaient cette image chaque fois plus précise et plus réelle, loin des portraits hasardeux qu'elle avait pu dresser dans son esprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il restait complètement immobile. Sa respiration semblait un peu nouée. Il l'aurait certainement arrêtée de lui-même, s'il l'avait voulu... mais elle finit tout de même par retirer ses mains. Si les choses devaient devenir bizarres entre eux, il ne lui restait plus qu'à éviter de croiser son regard. Miséricorde.

À l'intérieur de la grotte, tout était silencieux. Dehors, le vent était triste, gémissant devant l'entrée et traversant la plaine de lave désolée. La poitrine de Mando se soulevait et retombait aussi doucement et régulièrement que s'il était endormi ; mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle sentait qu'il ne l'était pas. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il puisse se détacher des événements aussi facilement. Pas en de telles circonstances. Le crash du vaisseau, le choc sur sa tête, le froid… et ça.

« J'ai l'impression que ça aide. » fit-elle vaguement remarquer.

« Je suppose que vous parlez de la couverture. »

« Oui. Oui bien sûr. La couverture aide. Vous avez moins froid ? »

Il émit un son maussade et résigné. Ça devait vouloir dire non.

« Dans ce cas, venez-là. » Possédée par une pulsion incontrôlable, tentant de la réprimer et de la faire passer pour une simple nécessité, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se tendit un instant, et Harper se sentit glacée quand il s'éloigna d'elle ; mais non, il ne faisait qu'ajuster sa position pour lui permettre de mieux glisser un bras sous lui.

Ils se rapprochèrent encore. Répondant à l'appel silencieux de Mando, elle se pressa contre lui en épousant la forme de son corps comme une pièce de puzzle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étroitement imbriqués l'un contre l'autre. _Dieux tout-puissants_ , qu'il était solide. Elle se sentait frêle et imparfaite contre lui. Incapable de se retenir, elle blottit sa joue sur son torse et écouta son sang refluer puissamment vers son cœur.

Si elle était timide, il avait mille raisons de l'être encore plus. Il se cachait littéralement du monde extérieur depuis qu'il était enfant, et sa profession ne lui laissait presque aucune occasion de nouer des liens intimes avec qui que ce soit. Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait pu penser que cela ne lui était d'aucun intérêt. Maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre que ce soit le cas. Ce n'était pas un homme cruel ou insensible ; elle en était convaincue. Il était juste prudent. Dévoué. Quelqu'un qui portait une armure sur son corps, mais aussi sur son âme.

Quand avait-il été touché pour la dernière fois ? Véritablement _touché_ , et pas simplement frappé, bousculé ou malmené ; un contact tendre, affectueux, à tout le moins quelque chose qu'il aurait pu partager avec quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance ?

« Vous… Tu peux me faire confiance, » murmura Harper, rougissant du simple fait d'avoir osé le tutoyer. « Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots et que tu es seul juge de ceux à qui tu décides d'accorder ta confiance, mais… je tenais vraiment à te le dire. »

Sous la couverture, où régnait désormais une température supportable, la main de Mando vint se poser sur sa hanche.

Son cœur se mit à cogner contre ses côtes. Elle était lovée contre l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître, un homme dont elle était si proche et pourtant si éloignée à la fois. Il lui était si _étranger_. Concrètement, tout ce qu'elle savait de lui se résumait en quelques phrases : un humain de genre masculin, un chasseur de primes, un Mandalorien. Il était orphelin et d'après ce qu'il avait dit au sujet des premières années de l'Empire, elle avait deviné qu'il était sur la fin de la trentaine. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas l'humidité et se trouver au milieu d'une foule, mais aussi qu'il appréciait les tourtes à la viande de balawai - enfin, soit il les adorait, soit il les jetait par un hublot quand elle n'était pas là, car elles disparaissaient toujours mystérieusement du frigo dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle connaissait la façon particulière qu'il avait de pencher la tête quand quelque chose l'amusait. Elle savait aussi que les compliments le touchaient beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. Et elle savait qu'il méritait d'être aimé, si seulement il le voulait.

Harper prit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit lentement à son baiser - pas de façon réticente, mais plutôt prudente. Elle l'embrassa avec une passion tranquille, terriblement douce, empreinte de tous les sentiments qu'elle avait tenté en vain de refouler. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux bruns, agrippèrent l'arrière de son crâne ; elle sentit la vibration d'un son discret dans sa gorge et le mouvement involontaire de sa pomme d'Adam. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Et pourtant, elle était réellement en train de le toucher et d'être touchée en retour. Elle voulait embrasser son cou, son torse, explorer du bout des doigts toutes les parties inconnues de son anatomie. Non, ce n'était ni un rêve, ni l'hallucination d'une femme hypothermique... sa chaleur, ses mains verrouillées sur sa taille, ses lèvres qui se mouvaient lentement contre les siennes, tout ce qu'il lui offrait… tout était vrai.

« Stop. » souffla-t-il en reculant la tête.

« Je suis désolée. » balbutia-t-elle immédiatement. Elle se sentait bouleversée par la culpabilité et la honte. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je - »

« Non, ce n'est pas... Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes, Harper. » Il avait éloigné son visage, mais il la tenait toujours par la taille. Elle nota qu'il s'était mis à la tutoyer, lui aussi. « Quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais retiré mon casque devant quelqu'un, je... j'ai dit ça de façon très littérale. Je ne l'ai... jamais fait. »

Oh. _Oh_. « Jamais ? »

« Jamais. »

Elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. Elle prit sa main droite entre les siennes. C'était celle qu'elle avait soignée ; les cicatrices étaient lisses, elle semblait guérie. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûre. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi. » avoua-t-elle. « Plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais c'est un fait. Alors, quoi que tu décides de faire par rapport à… à nous, je l'accepterai. Ça ira. Enfin, tout sauf mourir de froid parce que tu m'aurais ordonnée de sortir de cette couverture et d’aller me faire voir de l'autre côté de la grotte. »

Il lâcha une bouffée d'air, comme d'un rire silencieux. Son vrai rire. Le cœur de Harper se serra. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire sans son casque ; le vocodeur donnait un air robotique au moindre de ses mots et de ses sons. 

« Aucun de nous ne sortira de cette couverture. » dit-il. « Je veux... rester avec toi comme ça, jusqu'au matin. »

« Pour ne pas mourir de froid. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de froid. » Les mains de Mando s'aventurèrent plus loin sur sa peau, épousèrent prudemment la forme de ses reins. « Reviens contre moi. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harper s'endormait en pensant à Mando. Mais cette fois, ce fut très différent, car elle ne faisait pas que _penser_ à lui ; elle s'endormait _avec_ lui ; ni le sol rocheux inconfortable, ni la tempête qui hurlait au-dehors n'avaient d'importance alors qu'elle se laissait prendre par un sommeil léger et tranquille, apaisée par la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte original par sailaway 
> 
> Traduction par AyrenFramdreorig
> 
> Traduction de la note de sailaway : "Ça m'a pris plus longtemps que prévu de sortir ce chapitre, je l'ai révisé un certain nombre de fois ! Je n'ai jamais regardé la série animée Star Wars donc je ne connais pas grand-chose à propos de la culture mandalorienne (merci Wookieepedia, pour m'avoir appris ce que je sais aujourd'hui), donc si j'ai écrit de la merde, désolée ! 
> 
> Par ailleurs, bien que ce soit techniquement le chapitre final, attendez-vous à un troisième chapitre sous la forme d'un épilogue qui, je pense, pourrait être susceptible de vous intéresser."

Le Razor Crest gisait sur le côté comme une baleine échouée, couvert de boue et auréolé de branches cassées. L'intérieur avait été complètement saccagé, la plupart des armes et du matériel volés ; la nourriture, les outils, les tubes à convection, le système de recyclage de l'air et l'humidificateur avaient disparu. Plusieurs grands panneaux métalliques de la carlingue avaient également été dérobés, et ceux qui restaient avaient été endommagés par l'explosion. Les systèmes de navigation - moteurs, hyperdrive, propulseurs principaux, trop lourds ou volumineux pour être déplacés sans l'assistance d'une machine - étaient intacts. À quelques exceptions près, les planques où étaient cachées les puces de crédit étaient restées inexplorées

« Ce n'étaient pas des pillards, » conclut Harper. « Nous n'avons pas été attaqués par des professionnels. Ils ont surtout volé des denrées et du matériel de première nécessité, tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main et qui n'était pas trop gros pour tenir sur un hovercart. »

« Ça et toutes les armes que je n'avais pas mises sous clé. » grogna Mando.

Harper finit de faire l'inventaire de ce qui manquait : un mélangeur de réactifs, des piles à combustible, des filtres, les propulseurs secondaires, un tas de câbles...

De rage, Mando donna un coup de poing dans le siège de pilotage et poussa un grognement, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Il est en meilleur état que ce à quoi nous nous attendions, » dit-elle alors qu'il se laissait lourdement tomber sur le siège avec un air mauvais. « On peut trouver des solutions. »

Le cockpit n'avait presque pas été visité, ce qui confirmait que cette attaque avait été orchestrée par une bande de marginaux dans le besoin plutôt que par des pillards professionnels. Les systèmes de navigation et les radars sensoriels pouvaient être revendus à un très bon prix, et pourtant, ils avaient été complètement délaissés. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de cartographier les environs ; un point lumineux clignotait sur le radar, révélant la présence d'une zone densément peuplée à une petite journée de marche de là. S'ils voulaient l'atteindre avant la tombée de la nuit, ils ne devraient pas s'attarder. La journée était déjà bien entamée, ils avaient pisté le vaisseau toute la matinée en suivant les indications du transmetteur qui reliait le système central du Razor Crest et le terminal que Mando portait au poignet.

Il n'avait jamais été bien bavard, mais ce matin-là, en marchant par-delà les paysages de roches volcaniques et la forêt de pins clairsemée, il s'était montré plus réservé que d'habitude ; comme s'il s'était retiré au fond de lui-même. Ce silence obstiné avait néanmoins fortement contrasté avec sa conduite ; il avait marché à côté d'elle aussi souvent que le terrain le lui permettait, si près que parfois leurs bras s'étaient touchés. Elle en était persuadée, il l'avait fait délibérément... À moins qu'elle ne fût encore une fois en train de s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Leur rapprochement de la nuit dernière n'était peut-être qu'un non-événement, une séquelle ponctuelle et imprévue d'une vilaine commotion cérébrale. Une blessure à la tête pouvait modifier temporairement le comportement d'un individu, le pousser à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Il était même possible qu'il n'eût gardé qu'un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. En fait, elle n'en savait rien ; ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé.

« Dirigeons-nous vers cette ville, » dit finalement Mando en pointant du doigt le signal lumineux qui clignotait sur le radar. « Nous y achetons ce qu'il nous manque et payons un transporteur pour tout livrer ici. »

« Rien de tout cela ne sera bon marché, pas sur une planète isolée comme celle-ci, » fit-elle observer, « mais ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Remplacer ce qui a été volé ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Pour ce qui est de réparer les dégâts causés par l'explosion, c'est une autre histoire. C'est un sacré gros trou. »

Mando poussa un soupir long et fatigué. « Ils pourraient profiter de notre absence pour voler ce qui reste. »

« Sinon, on vend tout ce qui a encore de la valeur et on achète un nouveau vaisseau. » ajouta-t-elle. Elle se redressa, les mains sur les hanches. « À toi de voir. »

Il ne lâchait pas le radar des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui révèle une nouvelle trouvaille. « Qu'est-ce que toi tu ferais ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon vaisseau et - »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Elle pouvait voir son propre reflet dans le métal lustré de l'arrière de son casque - l'ovale pâle et flou de son visage, un fouilli de cheveux attaché sur le sommet de sa tête. « La grosse machinerie est toujours là. C'est un bon vaisseau. À moins que tu ne sois pressé par le temps, il n'y a pas de raison d'opter pour la seconde solution. » Les voleurs n'avaient pas touché aux trois individus cryocarbonisés stockés dans la soute - ils n'auraient pas pu en faire grand-chose -, mais on ne leur avait notifié aucune date butoir pour les livrer à la guilde.

Une voix à l'extérieur du navire se fit tout à coup entendre ; elle criait dans une langue que Harper ne reconnaissait pas. Son regard vira sur Mando. « On dirait bien que vous aviez raison en disant qu'ils pourraient revenir. »

Mais Mando s'était complètement figé, tendu à l'extrême. On aurait dit que son corps allait se mettre à trembler. Sa réaction était anormale, bien trop démesurée pour quelqu'un comme lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_? murmura Harper, si bas qu'elle fut à peine audible. La tête de Mando s'inclina lentement, comme l'aurait fait un oiseau prédateur, et il se leva du siège de pilotage pour regarder dehors. Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui, se rapprochant du pare-brise du cockpit pour voir ce qui avait retenu son attention à l'extérieur.

C'était un autre Mandalorien.

Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle n'avait pas mal vu. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de Mandaloriens depuis la Purge, et le sien était le seul qu'elle avait jamais vu en personne. ( _Le sien._ Elle s'étonnait que son esprit l'ait formulé de cette façon... Elle y repenserait plus tard.) L'intrus semblait sur le qui-vive, mais il avait levé les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'elles étaient vides.

Elle se tourna vers Mando en espérant qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne dit rien et ne trahit aucune émotion. Incapable de rester plus longtemps sans savoir, elle demanda : « Tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Non. » Il fit volte-face pour sortir. « Reste ici. »

Par la fenêtre, Harper regarda les deux Mandaloriens s'approcher l'un de l'autre, comme deux chats sauvages se toisant en hérissant le dos. Elle vit dans la posture de Mando et la position de ses épaules qu'il était à deux doigts de dégainer son blaster. En observant les changements subtils de leur langage corporel, elle comprit que les deux Mandaloriens étaient en train de converser, mais qu'ils restaient méfiants ; elle ne les quitta pas des yeux, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire.

Leur conversation s'éternisa. Harper piétinait, ses doigts tambourinaient le tableau de bord. Elle en profita pour examiner en détail l'autre Mandalorien. Il était plus grand et plus costaud que Mando; son casque était d'une teinte bleuâtre, et son armure était si usée qu'il était difficile de deviner sa couleur d'origine, ou de savoir si elle était dépareillée comme celle de Mando. Ce dernier restait tendu, prudent, tandis que l'autre Mandalorien se tenait désormais de façon plus relâchée.

Quand Mando revint enfin sur ses pas pour retourner au vaisseau, elle descendit l'échelle et vint à sa rencontre sur le seuil de la rampe d'accès. Il lui aurait donné des explications même si elle ne lui avait posé aucune question, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Alors...? »

« Il dit que son nom est Yoran, du Clan Rill. » répondit Mando d'un air songeur, comme s'il se concentrait pour lui raconter un vieux rêve. Il lui avait déjà dévoilé quelques bribes d'informations s'agissant du mode de vie clanique des Mandaloriens, elle n'était pas aussi ingénue sur le sujet qu'on aurait pu le penser. Il avait aussi déjà évoqué vaguement la Purge menée par l'armée impériale, qui avait conduit à l'anéantissement de la quasi totalité de son peuple. Mando n'avait jamais été très direct ni très loquace à ce sujet, bien qu'elle ignorait s'il lui en avait aussi peu dit par choix ou parce qu'il n'en savait lui-même pas davantage.

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. » fit-elle remarquer.

Il soupira et croisa les bras. « J'aurais pu croire qu'il portait une armure volée s'il ne m'avait pas salué comme il l'a fait. »

« Il t'a parlé en mandalorien ? »

« En Mando'a, » corrigea-t-il sans méchanceté. « Oui. »

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour regarder derrière lui. L'autre Mandalorien patientait calmement dans l'ombre d'un pin. Quand il la vit, il inclina la tête, juste une fois. « Que veut-il ? »

« Nous aider. »

« Pardon d'être méfiante, mais ça lui rapporte quoi, de nous aider ? »

« Rien, » dit simplement Mando. « Il semblerait que nous soyons passés non loin de sa demeure ce matin, et que lorsqu'il m'a vu… » Il se tut un instant, comme s'il cherchait à traduire quelque chose, mais comme il ne semblait pas y parvenir, il reprit sans poursuivre sa phrase inachevée. « Il a proposé son aide par devoir, pas par intérêt personnel. »

« Il vit ici ? »

« Il dit être là depuis longtemps. Depuis la Purge. La région n'attire pas beaucoup de voyageurs et la vie y est plutôt rude pour le peu de personnes qui habitent encore dans le coin. Il pense que certains d'entre eux ont vu notre vaisseau et ont voulu tenter leur chance. »

Elle voulait savoir ce que Mando pensait vraiment de cette rencontre inattendue. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir gardé contact avec d'autres Mandaloriens, mais il ne lui avait jamais confirmé cette information, et elle ne lui avait jamais posé la question. À quelle fréquence lui arrivait-il de croiser la route d'un autre Mandalorien ? De temps en temps, ou presque jamais ? La curiosité était forte, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder ce sujet avec lui.

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira à nouveau. « J'ai choisi de le faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait une raison sérieuse de me duper. S'il avait voulu piller ce qui restait du vaisseau, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et il a un speeder. »

« Ça peut être utile. »

Il hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. « Ça peut. Prends ton manteau et tout ce dont tu as besoin. On s'en va. »

Elle s'exécuta sans discuter. Emmitouflée et bien au chaud dans son épais manteau, elle remplit un sac avec quelques vêtements et des biens de premières nécessités. Ils allaient probablement devoir passer la nuit en ville.

Dehors, les deux Mandaloriens se tenaient à côté d'un vieux modèle de speeder qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, caché entre deux arbres. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un même mouvement tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux d'un pas prudent, son sac sur l'épaule. Elle avait associé l'image du casque mandalorien et de sa visière noire distinctive à Mando, si bien qu'elle était troublée de voir quelqu'un d'autre en porter un.

Yoran ne lui adressa pas la parole. Elle esquissa un simple sourire courtois en guise de salutation, et au même moment Mando lui demanda : « Vous n'habitez pas trop loin pour rentrer à pied ? »

« Je ne vis pas loin. » Sa voix était celle d'un homme âgé, digne, mais un peu sèche.

« Merci pour le speeder. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps en ville. »

Le speeder était monoplace, mais le siège était juste assez long pour réussir à s'y caler à deux. Il tanga un peu quand Mando l'enfourcha, et Harper attendit qu'il ait ajusté sa position avant de grimper derrière lui. Elle n'avait rien à quoi s'agripper à part lui, mais comme il avait attaché son sniper sur son dos, elle ne put que le tenir par les hanches en pliant ses bras dans une position un peu tordue.

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Prête ? »

Elle se promit d'éviter de trop penser à ce qui se trouvait sous ses vêtements. « Prête. »

* * *

Ils atteignirent la ville d'Ostagat un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Elle culminait au faît d'un plateau montagneux qui s'élevait au-dessus de la forêt boréale. Il neigeait à petits flocons ; les toits inclinés de maisons de bois construites au petit bonheur se mêlaient à des immeubles modernes en duracrete. Ce n'était pas une grande agglomération, mais elle était de taille raisonnable et Harper eut bon espoir d'y trouver le matériel et les nombreuses pièces détachées dont ils avaient besoin.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un hôtel près du spatioport. Le bâtiment, accolé au terminal principal, comptait une taverne au sous-sol et des chambres dans les étages supérieurs. Mando gara le speeder dans une allée latérale, non loin d'un vieux four à pain d'où s'élevaient en tournoyant des volutes d'une fumée odorante.

« Le Créateur m'en soit témoin, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien mangé depuis des années, » grommela Harper en descendant l'étroit escalier qui menait à la taverne, secouant sa capuche couverte de flocons de neige et flairant une odeur de viande cuite. « Je doute fort qu'on te réprimande si tu montes ton assiette dans ta chambre. »

Resté en haut de l'escalier, Mando lui répondit en inclinant son casque avec un angle inhabituel. « Va manger. Je paierai pour le logement. »

Les tables étaient toutes pleines à craquer alors elle se fraya un passage jusqu'au bar, s'assit sur un tabouret et déposa quelques puces de crédits sur le comptoir dès qu'elle parvint à attirer l'attention du barman. « Un repas, s'il vous plaît. N'importe quoi qui soit déjà prêt et bien chaud. »

Elle se demanda si Mando allait descendre. Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne mangeait pas en public, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché par le passé de la rejoindre dans les tavernes et les bouis-bouis, quand l'envie le prenait. Mais alors qu'on lui glissait sous le nez un gros bol fumant rempli de pois dorés et de viande en sauce, la faim prit le pas sur ses réflexions ; elle y plongea sa cuillère et mangea avec contentement.

« Puis-je prendre une portion de plus pour mon... mon ami ? » demanda-t-elle en terminant son assiette, raclant le fond du plat.

Le barman cligna des yeux, puis haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Quelqu'un peut vous l'apporter directement, si vous le souhaitez. Quel est le numéro de votre chambre ? »

« Aucune idée. Je vérifie et je reviens. » Harper se retint de lécher le fond de son bol et retourna au rez-de-chaussée.

« Mon compagnon de voyage, » dit-elle à la femme voluptueuse assise à la réception, « il m'a dit qu'il réserverait une chambre. Laquelle est-ce ? »

« Mmh, » fit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre. « Les deux tout au bout du couloir. »

« Deux…? »

« Oui, deux. » La femme examina Harper par-dessus ses lunettes oblongues avec un air un peu agacé, et pointa du doigt derrière elle. « Les deux dernières au bout de ce couloir, comme je viens de vous le dire. Il n'y a que huit chambres de ce côté, vous ne pouvez pas les manquer. Votre ami a les codes d'accès. »

Des émotions contradictoires mirent les pensées de Harper en désordre. Mando avait payé pour deux chambres. Eh bien… c'était plutôt logique, non ? Il avait besoin d'intimité pour se déshabiller, décompresser, respirer. Mais elle avait cru un instant qu'il... mais qu'avait-elle cru, au juste ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Elle avait pourtant passé la journée à essayer de ne pas penser aux événements de la nuit dernière. Elle avait pressenti que, si elle laissait libre cours à ses pensées, elle finirait par perdre la tête. Tandis qu'il pilotait le speeder à travers les arbres clairsemés, elle avait fixé sa cape avec insistance, comme si, grâce à un pouvoir insoupçonné caché derrière ses yeux, elle pouvait brûler un trou à travers le tissu et le durasteel de son armure jusqu'à son cœur. Elle avait bêtement pensé qu'elle y était parvenue la nuit dernière. Force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

Après avoir donné le numéro des chambres au barman, elle traversa le couloir et toqua à la dernière porte, sur la droite. Pas de réponse ; il était sûrement dans l'autre. Elle tourna sur ses talons et toqua à la porte d'en face. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Mando se tenait sur le seuil, en armure complète.

« Hey, » salua Harper en s'efforçant de ne pas bégayer. « Je viens de terminer de manger en bas, et le barman a dit qu'il te ferait monter un repas. »

Il inclina la tête. « Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. »

D'avoir pensé à lui. _D'avoir pensé à lui_. Avait-il seulement la moindre idée d'à quel point il occupait ses pensées ?

« Longue journée. » commenta-t-elle vaguement.

Il acquiesça solennellement. « Longue journée. »

« Alors comme ça... un autre Mandalorien, au milieu de nulle part, sur une planète aussi isolée ? » dit-elle avec l'espoir que leur conversation dure un peu plus longtemps. « Ça a dû te faire bizarre. »

Son casque se baissa un peu, comme s'il la regardait dans les yeux. « C'est le cas. »

Elle frotta le plancher avec la pointe de sa botte. « La nourriture ici est vraiment bonne. »

« C'est bien. »

Harper avait l'impression d'être devenue un poids importun, l'embarras lui montait aux joues. Il attendait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle n'allait évidemment pas rester plantée devant sa chambre toute la nuit comme une imbécile. Mais elle refusait d'en rester simplement là et de ruminer ses incertitudes dans son lit sans parvenir à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

« Écoute, je crois aux vertus de l'honnêteté, » commença-t-elle, « et je me dois d'être honnête avec toi, Mando. Je... j'aimerais parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte. Je sais que tu n'en as probablement pas envie, mais on devrait quand même s'assurer qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde par rapport à tout ça. »

Il ne dit rien. Elle serra ses lèvres pour s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose d'idiot.

Au bout du couloir, une fenêtre ronde donnait directement sur le grillage métallique qui faisait le tour du spatioport. Au travers de la grille, elle aperçut quelques vaisseaux dans la lumière grésillante d'un projecteur - des cargos, un transporteur de déchets et un petit vaisseau privé. Elle fit semblant de trouver cette vue tout à fait intéressante et digne de son attention. Ce faisant, elle espérait donner à Mando un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il avait levé une main et qu'il était sur le point de la toucher, mais elle ne tourna pas la tête pour la regarder, wow quel grillage exceptionnel -

Les doigts de sa main gantée vinrent effleurer la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait sur la tempe. Elle pivota la tête vers lui petit à petit, levant les yeux vers son casque, les mains tremblantes du souvenir d'avoir touché ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

« Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je n'aurais pas dû céder à ce que je... » Il s'interrompit, retirant sa main, et Harper lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la saisir. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire. Ni te donner. »

« La nuit dernière, tu semblais pourtant si… réceptif. » Elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait apprécié leur baiser et aimé l'étreindre contre lui. Il l'avait laissée le toucher librement et l'avait touchée en retour. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses gants, se souvenant de la chaleur de ses mains posées sur sa peau nue.

_Reviens-moi._

« Harper. Je ne suis pas... fait pour - »

La porte d'à-côté s'ouvrit d'un coup et Mando redressa la tête. Un Sullustain sortit de sa chambre en titubant d'un air grognon, une bouteille d'alcool sous le bras. Il claqua la porte derrière lui avec plus de force que nécessaire. Méfiant, Mando le surveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

« Eh bien, je me sens un peu fatiguée, » bredouilla Harper pour changer de sujet.

« Oui. Bien sûr - »

« On s'arrange pour partir tôt demain et trouver des - »

« Pièces détachées. Oui. »

« Voilà. À demain matin. »

Harper se détourna de lui. Alors qu'il fermait sa porte et qu'elle se trouvait seule face à celle de sa chambre, elle se rendit compte de son erreur et dut faire demi-tour. Quelle idiote. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de lever la main pour toquer que déjà la porte s'ouvrit en grand devant elle. Mando s'avança sur le seuil. Sa carrure donnait l'impression que la porte était toute, toute petite.

« Je... j'ai besoin du code d'accès de ma chambre. »

Il resta immobile si longtemps qu'elle en fut troublée. « Un-un-deux. »

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Elle était plutôt spartiate, avec un lit étroit, mais le sol était propre. Harper jeta son sac au pied du lit et se coucha sur le dos. Elle riva son regard sur une fissure qui zigzaguait au plafond. Elle enfonça ses poings dans ses orbites pour écraser les larmes de honte et d'abattement qui faisaient miroiter ses yeux, et elle serra les dents, avec la crainte que les murs soient trop fins et que Mando l'entende pleurer.

* * *

Durant toute la matinée, la patience et la capacité de persuasion de Harper furent mises à rude épreuve par les tenanciers des trois magasins de pièces détachées de la ville, pendant que Mando cherchait un transporteur pour livrer leurs achats jusqu'à l'épave du Razor Crest. Bien qu'il ne fût pas particulièrement pingre, Harper mettait un point d'honneur à tout acheter au prix le plus juste et à ne pas se laisser duper, surtout pas par des malandrins prêts à tout pour profiter d'étrangers malchanceux.

Comme convenu, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'hôtel deux heures plus tard.

« Je nous ai trouvé un transporteur. » annonça Mando au moment même où elle s'avançait vers lui en disant : « J'ai un vendeur sur le point de craquer pour me vendre une super pièce à un bon prix. Il aurait juste besoin d'un petit encouragement…? »

Elle termina sa phrase sur une note délibérément espiègle, la bouche minaudeuse. Mando se tint raide devant elle, massif et étincelant dans son casque en beskar et son armure en durasteel, armés jusqu'aux dents… Précisément le genre _d'encouragement_ dont elle avait besoin. Et quand il comprit enfin ce qu'elle lui demandait, il soupira profondément, penchant la tête en arrière.

« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire homme de main. » dit-il sans animosité.

« Oh, bien sûr que non, » acquiesça-t-elle aimablement. « Je demande juste un petit coup de pouce. »

Se sentant d'humeur facétieuse, elle fit un pas vers lui, le haut du corps légèrement penché, le regardant au travers de ses cils avec un sourire charmant ; son attitude paraissait indéniablement séductrice. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle reprit immédiatement une attitude plus neutre et se passa une main sur le visage, feignant d'avoir été aveuglée par la neige qui reflétait les rayons du soleil. D'une voix un peu trop forte, elle dit : « Sa boutique se trouve dans une rue juste à côté d'ici. »

La présence silencieuse et menaçante de Mando à ses côtés ne fut pas aussi efficace qu'espéré - le vendeur était un vieil homme d'aspect bourru, peu impressionnable - mais cela fit tout de même son petit effet. Elle et le vendeur trouvèrent rapidement un accord satisfaisant pour les deux parties. Le vendeur s'engagea à prendre contact lui-même avec le transporteur et promit qu'un de ses commis viendrait les prévenir à l'hôtel une fois que tout serait prêt à être expédié.

« C'était la dernière pièce sur ma liste, » annonça-t-elle à Mando une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Elle lui remit une pochette de crédits vide ainsi que la datapuce contenant la liste détaillée de ses achats. « Tous les composants manquants, les panneaux pour réparer la coque et bien sûr les outils de remplacement. Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir pu négocier en-dessous de sept-cents crédits pour les propulseurs secondaires, mais les prises latérales du Razor Crest ne sont pas de dimensions standards et c'était difficile de - »

« Je te fais confiance, » dit-il calmement pour l'interrompre. « Tu as obtenu le meilleur deal possible. »

 _Me fais-tu vraiment confiance ?_ voulut-elle demander, rattrapée par les regrets et la mélancolie. Il lui confiait son argent et son vaisseau avec une confiance aveugle… mais ne pouvait-il pas aussi lui confier son cœur de la même façon ?

C'était peut-être trop lui demander. Ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte n'avait probablement pas la même signification pour lui que pour elle. Elle pouvait comprendre... du moins le pensait-elle. Il n'était pas, à proprement parler, un homme ordinaire destiné à éprouver des désirs ordinaires. Tout son être, tout ce qu'il incarnait, était le fruit d'une vie de dévouement à ses devoirs et à sa culture, sa Voie, qui faisaient partie de lui comme n'importe quel autre organe de son corps. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer cela. Ils avaient partagé une étreinte, un baiser, mais peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Toutes ces pensées lui donnaient mal au cœur, pensa-t-elle sur le chemin de l'hôtel. Des pensées désordonnées, qui se répétaient à l'infini sans trouver un début de réponse ou d'apaisement. Elle espérait simplement qu'il puisse tout lui expliquer par lui-même.

* * *

Normalement, Harper appréciait être entourée de gens après plusieurs jours d'isolement dans l'espace, mais cette fois, le brouhaha de la taverne l'agaçait, les conversations autour d'elle la mettaient dans une sale humeur et les éclats de rire sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Elle fut donc soulagée lorsqu'un commis de transit vint leur annoncer que leur transport était prêt à partir.

« J'ouvre la voie avec le speeder, » déclara Mando. « Tu embarques sur le traîneau de frêt. Si le pilote me perd de vue en traversant la forêt, tu pourras le guider jusqu'au Razor Crest. »

Cela n'arriva heureusement pas car, assise à l'arrière du traîneau, entre deux caisses de combustible, Harper s'était assoupie. Bien que le traîneau fût plus lent et moins maniable que le speeder, ils atteignirent le Razor Crest plus tôt que prévu. Le traîneau freina brusquement, et elle s'éveilla sur un sursaut.

Ils déchargèrent les caisses de matériel, donnèrent un pourboire au pilote, et se mirent sans tarder au travail. Le plus urgent était de procéder au remplacement des propulseurs secondaires. Quand ils furent remplacés et sécurisés, Mando prit place dans le cockpit. Il démarra les nouveaux propulseurs, fit décoller le vaisseau à quelques mètres du sol, et le posa sur une zone plus plate. Vint ensuite le moment de souder les panneaux de métal, faciles à installer mais un peu encombrants, sur l'exosquelette du vaisseau, et de tirer de nouveaux câbles pour reconstituer le réseau électrique et rétablir l'éclairage.

Une console de contrôle de l'éclairage était encastrée au ras du sol dans une paroi du réfectoire. Impossible de s'accroupir pour regarder à l'intérieur sans se briser la nuque ; elle s'allongea sur le côté avant d'y jeter un premier coup d’œil à la lumière de sa lampe frontale. À portée de bras, Mando était assis à table avec une série d'actuateurs de tailles et de formes variées devant lui. Il tenait une hydro-clé dans ses mains, attendant qu'elle en eût besoin pour la lui tendre.

« Tu sais, » l'informa-t-elle, « pendant que je marchandais, le directeur de l'entrepôt du spatioport a proposé de nous louer un mécano-droïde. » Cela aurait grandement facilité leur travail, mais connaissant l'aversion de Mando pour les droïdes, elle avait poliment décliné cette proposition. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu n'aimais pas les droïdes. »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'y eut d'autre son que le cliquetis de l'hydro-clé contre la surface métallique de la table. « Impossible de lire leur visage. »

Elle hocha la tête, trouvant que sa réponse avait du sens. Anticiper les réactions des gens, deviner ce qu'ils avaient fait ou pas fait, ou ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, cela faisait aussi partie de son travail.

« Certains diraient la même chose de toi. » répondit-elle sur un ton léger et taquin.

« Sans aucun doute. »

Harper s'essuya le front avec sa manche, et quand elle baissa le bras, Mando pivota sur le banc pour se tourner vers elle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose d'important. Elle continua de tirer les câbles et de les connecter aux prises appropriées, mais leva les sourcils pour l'inviter à parler. Il montrait des signes de nervosité, ses doigts pianotaient fébrilement le manche de l'hydro-clé. Elle fronça un sourcil. Il n'était jamais fébrile.

« Harper… »

Il y eut un bruit de pas et Mando redressa soudain la tête pour regarder derrière elle ; elle vrilla ses yeux dans la même direction que lui et, dans le prolongement du couloir, elle vit une petite tête encapuchonnée dépasser de la trappe qui menait à la soute, et le canon d'un blaster.

Mando se jeta sur elle pour la protéger, lui coupant le souffle. Un tir de blaster rebondit sur son armure alors qu'il sortait son propre blaster de son étui. Il tira sur l'intrus, qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de chuter de l'échelle ; un bruit sourd retentit depuis la soute en dessous.

« Je savais qu'ils reviendraient… » marmonna Mando en libérant Harper de son étau. Il se mit debout, l'aida à se relever et courut jusqu'au cockpit. « Il y en a trois autres dehors. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le même groupe. » Harper jeta un coup d’œil prudent par la trappe. Le corps sans vie qui gisait au pied de l'échelle était entièrement vêtu de fourrures, donnant l'impression d'un animal mort sur le sol. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux qui avaient saboté leur vaisseau.

« Eux ou d'autres, peu importe. » fut tout ce que Mando répondit avant d'attraper son fusil et de disparaître en bas de l'échelle.

« Mando, attends. » Harper descendit à son tour pour le rattraper. À peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol de la soute qu'il leva un bras devant elle pour lui barrer la route.

« Remonte. » ordonna-t-il.

« Ce ne sont que des pilleurs d'épave, laisse-moi t'aider à - »

« Peu importe qui ils sont. Leurs blasters n'en sont pas moins mortels. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'eux correctement si je dois veiller sur toi en même temps. »

« D'accord. Oui. Tu as raison. »

Il se tourna comme pour partir, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt en poussant un soupir résigné. « Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, tire avec ton blaster depuis la soute. Ne sors pas. Et ne tire pas si je suis à proximité de ta ligne de mire. »

Alors que Mando sortait dehors par la rampe de la soute, Harper se mit à couvert derrière un caisson de métal. Elle se pencha pour observer ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur, à l'affût du moindre mouvement parmi les pins, son cœur cognant si fort qu'elle le sentit battre jusque dans ses orbites. Elle vit plusieurs tirs de blaster fuser dehors, sans voir ni d'où ils provenaient, ni où ils terminaient. Elle entendit des bruits de coups et des râles de douleur, et bien qu'elle savait que Mando était capable d'en venir à bout sans elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'inquiétude pour lui.

L'impact bruyant d'un tir de blaster sur la coque la fit tressaillir. « On vient juste de réparer ça ! » grogna-t-elle sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Un intrus vêtu de fourrure sortit tout à coup de l'ombre de l'un des stabilisateurs d'atterrissage arrière et passa devant l'ouverture de la soute. Harper tira un coup, puis un autre, et ce dernier toucha sa cible au bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur et de lamentation et, désorienté, il manqua pied et tomba sur le dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de ramper derrière un arbre qu'un nouveau tir de blaster le cloua au sol. Harper cligna des yeux, confuse ; le tir ne venait pas du côté où Mando était en train de se battre.

Elle ajusta sa position contre le caisson de métal sans quitter l'extérieur des yeux, et Yoran apparut entre les arbres. Il n'eut aucun regard pour le voleur à qui il venait d'ôter la vie et s'avança vers le vaisseau. Du côté de Mando, le bruit des combats s'était dissipé, mais Harper resta dans la soute jusqu'à ce que Mando apparaisse de nouveau dans son champ de vision.

« Le traîneau de livraison n'a fait qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur ce vaisseau, » déclara Yoran dans un Basique dépourvu d'accent. Il se tourna vers Mando. « Si vous le souhaitez, je resterai avec vous ce soir et veillerai sur votre vaisseau jusqu'à votre départ. »

Mando redressa son fusil et reposa le canon sur son épaule. « Votre offre est généreuse, », répondit-il du même ton. « Je l'accepte, avec tous mes remerciements. »

La tête de Yoran pivota vers Harper, et il la fixa. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lire le langage corporel de Mando, mais celui de Yoran était si différent du sien qu'elle fut incapable de comprendre ce que signifiait cette attitude. Elle avait oublié à quel point ce genre d'interaction à sens unique était inconfortable.

« Si nous en avons terminé avec… tout ça, » dit-elle en glissant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, « je retourne travailler. »

« C'est bien. » répondit Yoran.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle sentit peser sur son dos le regard des deux Mandaloriens.

* * *

Il faisait sombre. Les nuages masquaient les étoiles et le ciel était noir. Maintenant que leur situation avait de nouveau empiré, restaurer le système d'éclairage du vaisseau devint plus important que de réparer les moteurs de poussée horizontale. La lumière des quelques rares néons encore en fonctionnement ne leur offrait qu'une visibilité médiocre. Quand le soleil disparut totalement derrière les arbres, Harper dut poursuivre ses réparations à la seule lumière de sa frontale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût mal aux yeux et qu'elle fût contrainte de faire une pause tant elle voyait trouble.

Dehors, Yoran avait allumé un feu de camp. Empalé sur une broche, un gros volatile, plumé et sans tête, tournoyait au-dessus des flammes. Mando était assis en tailleur devant le feu, les mains posées sur les genoux, le dos aussi raide et droit que les arbres qui les entouraient. Alors que Harper s'asseyait à côté de lui, elle n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir interrompu une conversation ; les deux Mandaloriens étaient simplement assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence cordial.

« J'ai fini avec les filtres. » annonça-t-elle doucement à Mando. Il hocha la tête.

« Les œufs de l'oie des neiges ont meilleur goût que sa chair, » dit Yoran en retirant la broche de l'oiseau et posant ce dernier dans un plat qu'il avait récupéré dans la cuisine du vaisseau. « Mais elle devrait suffire à remplir votre estomac. »

« On ne m'a jamais reproché d'être difficile avec la nourriture. » répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Yoran lui jeta un regard, ploya la nuque comme pour l'approuver, et leva les mains pour retirer son casque.

Dans sa vision périphérique, Harper vit Mando sursauter et faire un mouvement de recul, tandis que Yoran posait religieusement son casque sur la bûche dressée à côté de lui. Une barbe blanche bien taillée habillait son visage parcheminé ; ridés aux coins, ses yeux bleus étaient vifs et perçants. Il sortit un couteau de sa botte et découpa le volatile rôti de façon grossière mais efficace. Il mit une cuisse fumante et bien dorée dans une assiette et la tendit à Harper. Il en fit de même pour Mando, mais ce dernier resta si raide et immobile qu'on aurait cru que Yoran venait de lui tendre une assiette pleine de cailloux.

« Vous n'avez pas faim ? » lui demanda Yoran.

En observant l'attitude de Mando, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que Yoran venait de se mettre tout nu devant lui. Mais d'après ce que Harper en savait - du moins, de ce qu'elle avait compris en vivant avec Mando -, il n'y avait pas de pire péché pour les fidèles de la Voie que celui de retirer son casque devant quelqu'un. C'était un déshonneur, un désaveu de tout ce qui faisait l'âme d'un Mandalorien. Pourtant, Yoran était assis là, la tête nue, tout à fait calme et à l'aise avec la situation.

Lorsque Mando daigna finalement répondre, ce fut d'un ton particulièrement raide. « Je mange en privé. »

Yoran posa son assiette devant lui en mâchant un morceau d'aile d'un air pensif. Il ajouta quelque chose en Mando'a, probablement une question vu l'intonation avec laquelle il avait prononcé les derniers mots.

Mando leva le menton. « Non, je lui fais confiance. »

Les yeux de Harper allaient et venaient entre les deux Mandaloriens, cherchant dans l'expression du visage du plus âgé - et dans la posture de Mando - des indices sur la nature de leur échange. Yoran secoua la tête avec un air attristé.

« Tant de choses sont différentes désormais. » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de redevenir silencieux.

La viande était dure et dégageait un relent désagréable de fumée, mais elle suffisait à contenter l'estomac de Harper. Tout en mangeant, elle jeta quelques regards à Mando. Elle comprit dans sa posture et l'angle de son casque que ses méninges étaient en train de tourner à plein régime. Il était déconcerté, sur la défensive. Il était en plein questionnement, obnubilé par un besoin : celui de comprendre l'incompréhensible.

Dès que Harper eut terminé de manger, Yoran lui fit signe sans un mot de lui donner son assiette vide. Il lui resservit quelques morceaux de viande. Il ajouta ensuite une portion supplémentaire dans l'assiette inentamée de Mando, et en éloigna un insecte attiré par l'odeur.

« Je vais essayer de raccorder quelques systèmes avant de piquer du nez, » dit Harper quand elle termina sa seconde assiette. « Merci pour le gibier et le repas chaud, Yoran. »

Yoran lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au-revoir. En s'éloignant du feu de camp, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Mando n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les mains raides sur les genoux et le regard fixe, la lueur diaprée des flammes dansait dans le noir de sa visière.

* * *

Mis à part un bref aperçu qu'elle avait eu un jour en passant devant sa porte au moment où il en sortait, Harper n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait la cabine privée de Mando. Mais pour une fois, il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Elle était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, balançant nonchalamment ses pieds sous elle alors qu'elle connectait des câbles à microconduction sur un circuit imprimé vierge, quand elle se décida enfin à pencher la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil à l'intérieur. La pièce mesurait environ deux mètres et demi sur deux mètres. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour un casier et un lit, partiellement encastré dans la paroi et encadré de compartiments divers du sol au plafond. Elle aurait pu entrer pour mieux voir, sa curiosité l'encourageait même à le faire, mais elle se contenta de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans le faisceau de sa lampe frontale. Le courant n'était pas encore complètement rétabli.

Les limites étaient importantes. Elle voulait respecter les siennes. Jusqu'à présent, elle pensait l'avoir fait. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir exactement lesquelles de ses limites existaient parce qu'il le voulait, et lesquelles il subissait en silence parce qu'il n'avait pas les mots ou l'expérience pour les dépasser.

Il y eut du bruit du côté de l'échelle, et Mando apparut, à peine plus visible qu'une ombre dans la lumière faiblarde des signaux d'évacuation. Harper éteignit sa lampe frontale pour ne pas l'aveugler.

« Où est Yoran ? »

Mando ouvrit un panneau de commande et tira sur un levier. La cloison qui séparait les quartiers de l'équipage et le cockpit se referma derrière lui. « Il monte la garde dehors. »

« Est-ce que… vous avez pu parler tous les deux ? »

« Oui. Il avait… un avis perspicace sur les choses. » Il ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit, mais il ne s'éloignait pas non plus. Alors Harper attendit, patiemment, plissant les yeux pour distinguer la couleur des câbles et les connecter sans se tromper, pendant qu'il faisait le tri dans ses pensées.

« Il y a d'autres Mandaloriens, ici. » Il s'adossa contre la paroi métallique en face d'elle, les pieds écartés, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Pas beaucoup. Ce qui reste de son clan ; des survivants de la Purge. »

Harper s'étonna de ne déceler aucune surprise dans sa voix ou son attitude. Son calme apparent confirma alors les soupçons qu'elle avait déjà : il était forcément en contact avec d'autres Mandaloriens. Ceux de son clan, peut-être, à supposer qu'il existe encore. « Si la vie y est aussi dure qu'il le dit, comment ont-il survécu depuis tout ce temps dans ces contrées ? »

« En chassant et en faisant du commerce. Un peu de tout. Deux d'entre eux travaillent comme mercenaires dans le reste de la galaxie, mais ils ont gardé cet endroit comme port d'attache. »

« Ils sont coriaces. »

Son torse se gonfla un peu de fierté. « Les Mandaloriens ont tendance à l'être. »

« Tu es venu ici pour une mission, », songea-t-elle à voix haute, « que tu as accomplie en un temps record, et puis… les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu, mais je suis contente que tu aies rencontré Yoran. »

Il acquiesça lentement, puis se redressa et décroisa les bras, comme sur le point de rentrer dans sa cabine.

« Hey. » La voix de Harper était douce. Elle posa le circuit et les câbles à côté d'elle. « Toi et moi n'avons jamais vraiment discuté de… Enfin, si tu es disponible pour discuter, bien sûr. »

Il ne fit aucun mouvement, mais il n'était pas impassible ; plutôt incertain. Indécis.

« Je te laisserais tranquille, » continua Harper, « si tu me le demandes. » Ses lèvres esquissèrent un demi-sourire. « Je préférerais que nous ayons une discussion, mais je m'en passerai s'il le faut. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper après tout. »

Il se rapprocha. Assez près pour frôler ses genoux. Assise sur le comptoir comme elle l'était, leurs yeux étaient presque au même niveau, mais il releva tout de même son visage vers son casque en glissant une phalange sous son menton.

« Je sais ce que tu attends de moi, Harper. Et je ne peux pas te le donner. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi, exactement ? » insista-t-elle gentiment, pour ne pas le brusquer. « Que tu abandonnes tes croyances, ton mode de vie, pour t'installer avec moi quelque part et vivre comme des gens normaux ? »

« Non. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. » Il détourna non seulement son regard mais aussi tout son corps, laissant tomber sa main contre sa hanche d'un geste défait. « Je ne peux pas l'enlever. »

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire. » Son casque était son sanctuaire, l'incarnation de son serment ; il serait bien incapable d'expliquer à quel point il était important pour lui, même s'il essayait. Et ça lui allait comme ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'enlève. Sa foi en la Voie était suffisante ; il n'avait pas à se justifier. « Ça pourrait se passer comme la dernière fois, dans la grotte. Dans le noir. »

« Et pendant combien de temps te contenterais-tu de ça ? » Le son de sa voix était sceptique, et triste.

« Tu veux savoir si j'ai envie de te voir ? » répondit-elle. « Oui. J'en ai _envie_. Dans d'autres circonstances. Mais je n'ai pas _besoin_ de te voir. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de savoir à quoi tu ressembles pour savoir ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Tu parais si sûre de toi. »

« Parce que je le suis. » Elle rougit de son propre aveu. Elle se pencha vers lui et, lentement, pour qu'il ait le temps de reculer s'il le voulait, elle leva les mains et les étendit sur son plastron. Il ne recula pas. Il y avait de la paix et de l'euphorie dans ce moment ; leur proximité, leur cœur qui cognait, les mouvements de son torse, de sa respiration profonde contre ses paumes ouvertes. « J'éprouvais déjà des sentiments avant la grotte, sans jamais avoir vu autre chose de toi que ta main. »

« Je m'en souviens. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça s'est passé il n'y a pas très longtemps - »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me souviens de ma main dans la tienne. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où quelqu'un m'avait touché comme ça. » Il était à peine audible à travers le vocodeur. « Et je me souviens de la pointe de ta langue, serrée entre tes dents pendant que tu te concentrais sur ma main. Ça m'a donné à… réfléchir, le reste de la journée. »

« Vraiment ? »

Son casque s'inclina vers l'avant. « Vraiment. »

La langue de Harper devint soudain chaude et sèche dans sa bouche. « À quoi as-tu pensé exactement ? »

« À la douceur de tes gestes. À ta bienveillance. J'ai pensé à… » Un son timide résonna dans sa gorge. « Après avoir repoussé le foulard que tu avais devant les yeux, je me suis demandé quel effet cela ferait, de toucher tes cheveux sans porter de gants. »

Lentement, il les retira, les coinça dans sa ceinture. Le cœur de Harper rata un battement quand il posa une main sur sa joue - avec mille précautions, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. C'étaient des mains capables de tuer, vouées à une vie de labeur et de violences ; mais aussi si tendres… tendres et fébriles.

« J'ai pensé à beaucoup d'autres choses. À ta façon de me sourire. Comme si tu pouvais... me voir, à travers le casque. J'ai pensé à te toucher, juste... juste comme ça. » Son pouce caressa sa joue. Sa voix était maintenant plus rauque, ses mots plus espacés. Il devenait timide, il se mettait à nu. « Je me suis demandé… quel effet ça me ferait d'avoir ton corps contre le mien. D'avoir tes mains sur moi. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai pensé à toi, » murmura-t-elle pour le soulager du poids des mots, car il semblait avoir du mal à savoir comment les choisir. Elle laissa son corps se pencher en avant jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le sien. Tremblantes, les mains de Mando se posèrent prudemment sur sa taille. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, à la frontière de son t-shirt. Elle inhala, frissonnante comme si elle avait de la fièvre. « Tout le temps. »

« Tout le temps ? » Il semblait à la fois incrédule et fasciné.

« Mm-hm. Il y a des centaines de choses te concernant auxquelles je pouvais penser dans mon lit, la nuit. Autres que ton visage, bien sûr. »

« Dans ton lit - » Il se tut, comme s'il avait encore besoin d'assimiler ce qu'elle voulait dire par là avant de terminer sa phrase.

Elle passa une main derrière lui et l'attira vers elle, entre ses jambes ouvertes. Son autre main traçait les lignes de sa cuirasse, jusqu'au relief du diamant hexagonal au milieu, centré sur son torse. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille dans ta cabine avec toi ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se laissa glisser du comptoir, et il la conduisit dans sa cabine en la tenant par le poignet. Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de fermer la porte, mais Harper tâtonna tout de même la cloison à la recherche du panneau de commande. La porte se ferma avec un chuintement soyeux. La cabine semblait plus accueillante de cette façon ; plus intime, faiblement éclairée par une applique au-dessus du casier.

Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ses phalanges et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il laissa échapper un souffle saccadé et elle se blottit contre lui, posant son front contre son casque. Le besoin d'être proche de lui était insupportable, les couches de tissu entre eux un tourment injuste ; elle s'écarta de lui et empoigna le bas de son t-shirt -

« Stop. » Il lui attrapa une main et l'arrêta dans son mouvement. « Je... je veux le faire. »

Que ce soit la première fois qu'il faisait cela ou non, la façon avec laquelle il la touchait pour la déshabiller et la lenteur de ses gestes étaient une torture. Il abordait cette tâche comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de tels vêtements de sa vie et qu'il ne savait pas comment les retirer ; ou comme s'il déballait un cadeau délicat et cher. Elle resta immobile sauf quand elle eut besoin de lever les bras ou de sortir de son pantalon tombé à ses pieds après qu'il l'eut déboutonné.

Quand enfin elle fut entièrement nue devant lui, il se tint immobile à son tour, les bras inertes le long de son corps. Elle le laissa regarder. Le bout de ses seins durcissait, la température de son corps augmentait à la simple idée d'être observée par son regard invisible. Mais avant qu'il n'eût l'opportunité de retirer son armure, d'éteindre la lumière ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle s'avança, passa les bras derrière sa nuque, et se serra contre lui. La myriade de textures contre sa peau la fit frissonner ; les plaques dures et froides de son armure se pressaient érotiquement contre son corps nu et la chair tendre de ses seins. Une inspiration haletante retentit dans son vocodeur. Il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches, encore plus timidement qu'avant, si c'était encore possible. Elle descendit les siennes le long de sa cuirasse, et, encouragée par ses doigts qui comprimèrent soudain la chair de ses hanches, elle les baissa jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Quand ses mains découvrirent le renflement naissant sous la boucle de son pantalon, il se raidit avec un halètement. Elle recula son visage et scruta la face de son casque ; un geste inutile, mais instinctif. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit dans la grotte, sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais montré son visage à qui que ce soit. Mais porter un casque n'empêchait pas de faire des choses avec le reste de son corps. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'a déjà… ? »

« Non. Enfin… il y a des années, il y a bien eu cette autre membre de la guilde. Pas une Mandalorienne. Nous avons travaillé ensemble, une fois... et une fois la mission accomplie, elle n'a pas hésité à me faire savoir qu'elle était... intéressée. Mais ça ne m'a jamais semblé être une option pour moi. Il ne s'est donc rien passé. »

Elle palpa doucement son membre au travers de son pantalon, à l'écoute de sa respiration hachée, filtrée artificiellement par son vocodeur. L'entendre panteler était un supplice, une chaleur humide faisait trembler l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Les doigts de Mando se refermèrent autour de ses poignets. « Non. Stop, je... la lumière. Éteins la lumière. »

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Pour la deuxième fois, elle eut le plaisir de l'écouter se déshabiller dans le noir. La tâche était longue, il y avait beaucoup de couches à enlever ; à tâtons, elle localisa le lit et s'assit sur le bord. C'était là qu'il dormait, où il était le plus vulnérable. Là où elle l'avait imaginé tant de fois après qu'ils se soient chacun retirés dans leur cabine pour la nuit.

Mando la retrouva dans le noir. Dans la grotte, il avait gardé ses sous-vêtements et sa chemise, mais cette fois, il était entièrement nu. Alors qu'elle explorait les lignes de son corps, les mains avides, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Son torse était solide, ses épaules sinueuses et robustes. Ce n'était pas une musculature imposante ou massive, mais celle d'un homme confronté à une vie de labeur : sèche, marquée, couverte d'une peau ferme et chaude. Elle retint un soupir quand ses doigts effleurèrent son ventre, épousant les courbes discrètes et solides de ses muscles, suivant la ligne de poils qui reliait son nombril à son pubis.

Elle sema des baisers humides sur son torse, et il frissonna. Puis elle se mit à genoux sur le bord de la couchette pour que leur visage soit à la même hauteur, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme dans la grotte, il ne réagit pas immédiatement à l'assaut de ses lèvres ; quand il le fit, il inclina la tête et approfondit le baiser. Ses lèvres tremblaient, son souffle se heurtait à sa langue. Miséricorde, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ; elle était étourdie par la façon avec laquelle ses mains l'agrippaient, maladroites mais passionnées, par la solidité de son corps contre le sien, par le renflement de ses biceps auxquels ses mains s'accrochaient. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, l'attira au-dessus d'elle sur le lit ; avide de lui, _avide_.

Elle écarta les cuisses pour qu'il puisse caler ses hanches contre son pubis. Le poids de son corps exerçait une pression exquise contre le sien. Il s'appuya sur un avant-bras, les doigts de son autre main caressant la ligne sous ses seins, tandis que ses lèvres frôlaient sa tempe, ses joues, ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément, respirait son odeur ; il ne semblait pas enclin à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour l'instant. Lorsque sa bouche effleura par inadvertance son cou, elle poussa un gémissement. De surprise, le corps de Mando se tendit comme un arc.

« Refais-le, » murmura-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, baissa la tête ; s'arrêta de nouveau, puis embrassa son cou.

« Bon sang... » gémit-elle. Elle passa une jambe derrière son dos, ondula contre lui ; pas contre la couche épaisse de ses vêtements ni les plaques de son armure, mais les contours réels et naturels de son corps. La sensation était étourdissante, elle attisait les braises de sentiments longtemps endormis en un brasier suffocant.

« J'ai... pensé à ça aussi, » admit-il, chuchotant contre la peau derrière son oreille. « Ton cou. »

« Mon cou ? » répéta-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Tes cheveux sont toujours relevés quand tu travailles. »

Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule, la clavicule. Ses poils de barbe frottaient contre sa peau brûlante. Ses baisers avaient d'abord été incertains, à peine un frôlement, mais les réactions enthousiastes de Harper lui donnaient peu à peu confiance en lui. Lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres de ses seins, il ralentit.

« Est-ce que je peux - »

« Oui. » haleta-t-elle.

La respiration de Mando lui chatouillait la peau par petites bouffées d'air compactes, et quand la pointe de sa langue se pressa timidement contre son mamelon, elle s'arc-bouta contre lui, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il passa un bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui, trop fort ; en l'espace d'un instant, ses hésitations malhabiles s'étaient muées en une sorte de désir puissant et primaire, si dévorant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Il serra encore. Elle avait du mal à remplir ses poumons d'air, mais elle ne fit rien pour qu'il relâche l'étau de son bras.

Elle voulait l'avoir en elle, son bas-ventre en palpitait d'impatience. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long des muscles marqués de son dos, en faufila une entre eux, et quand ses doigts explorèrent la longueur dure et soyeuse de son membre, le corps de Mando se tendit.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi que j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, » gémit-elle, à la fois hilare et sérieuse comme une tombe. Il la rendait frivole et capricieuse ; il était plus enivrant que l'arôme d'un alcool précieux.

« Hm-hmm. » C'était sorti de sa bouche comme un grognement, rauque et profond. Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses deux mains encadrant son visage alors qu'elle ajustait sa position sous lui, guidant son membre avec sa main, vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mais il tressaillit et interrompit le baiser. Ses cheveux effleurèrent sa joue quand il se détourna d'elle.

« Trop vite ? » souffla-t-elle. Elle posa une main contre son torse. Elle sentait les battements désordonnés de son cœur contre sa paume. Elle comprit qu'un trop-plein sensoriel était en train de le submerger : peau contre peau, dans la plus intime des étreintes, à deux doigts d'entrer en elle. Un festin de roi pour un homme qui n'avait jamais connu la satiété.

« Non. Oui - » Et puis il murmura quelque chose qui, dans le ton, ressemblait à un début d'explication, mais elle fut incapable d'en comprendre le sens. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler dans sa propre langue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle embrassa doucement sa joue, sa mâchoire, puis poussa contre son torse. « Viens, assieds-toi. Contre la cloison. »

Ce qu'il fit. Elle le suivit dans l'obscurité, s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle posa une joue réconfortante contre sa tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Un long soupir apaisé s'échappa des lèvres de Mando, et il la serra contre lui avec une intensité telle qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait de l'absorber. Serein et attentif, il commença à tracer des motifs dans son dos, ses pouces dessinant des spirales le long de ses vertèbres.

Il déposa un baiser contre sa gorge et elle soupira ; puis, si bas qu'il en fut presque inaudible, il dit : « Dyn. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. « Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose en Mando'a ? »

« Ce n'est pas du Mando'a. » Ses mots lui chatouillèrent la gorge. « C'est mon nom. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Quoi ? »

« Je… ne peux pas te donner mon visage, mais je peux te donner mon nom. C'est Dyn. »

Face à cette révélation d'une intimité bouleversante, à ce joyau de confiance qu'il lui offrait, une émotion indicible lui comprima la poitrine au point de lui faire mal. Elle recula pour pouvoir toucher sa figure, sentir l'embrasement de ses joues, passer le bout de ses doigts sur la courbe de ses lèvres.

« Dyn. » souffla-t-elle, et à cette seule syllabe, il émit un son étranglé. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur elle, l'ajustèrent contre lui, ses hanches tressautèrent contre les siennes, et elle retint un gémissement en sentant son membre la pénétrer.

« Oh. _Oh_... » haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'abaissait progressivement sur lui, fermant les yeux, excitée par la soudaine sensation d'être distendue de l'intérieur par la largeur brûlante et délicieuse de son sexe. Les hanches impatientes de Mando - non, Dyn - se soulevèrent, la remplissant complètement d'une seule incursion ; elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, étourdie. Elle resta un moment immobile, paralysée par une sensation sublime, et quand elle posa son front contre le sien, il l'embrassa avec tant de fougue qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Elle se mit à onduler contre lui, de langoureux va-et-vients qui glissaient le long de son membre et qui frictionnaient merveilleusement son clitoris. Des frissons de plaisir la parcouraient toute entière. Dyn agrippait fermement sa taille ; il ne cherchait pas à imposer son rythme, il épousait le sien.

« Ça te plaît ? » murmura-t-elle, voulant en être sûre. C'était sa première fois, après tout ; et pas une première fois ordinaire, mais une qui arrivait après plusieurs décennies de solitude émotionnelle et de dévouement monastique à la Voie. « Est-ce que tu veux - »

Il lui répondit d'une voix grave, presque un rugissement. « Je le veux précisément comme tu es en train de le faire. »

Elle continua de monter et descendre sur lui ; ses mains sur elle étaient si grandes, si fermes sur sa taille, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il gravait la forme de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle posa une paume sur la cloison métallique derrière lui et prit appui sur elle, sa respiration pantelante et avide. Le plaisir devint insoutenable. Elle le serra entre ses cuisses, et son orgasme puissant et soudain la fit trembler. Les ondes de choc la firent défaillir ; elle enfouit son visage brûlant dans ses cheveux et frissonna contre lui.

Comme les mouvements de Harper ralentissaient, Dyn prit le relais, guidé par un désir profane mais instinctif. C'était terriblement érotique de le sentir en elle, en chasse de son propre plaisir, la respiration haletante, en rythme avec ses hanches et ses incursions désordonnées. Il gémit son nom, féroce et révérencieux sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'arrête pas, » supplia-t-elle, en passant un bras autour de son cou et en synchronisant ses mouvements avec les siens.

« Je suis sur le point de… Ne devrais-je pas - »

Il avait beau être puceau, ce n'était pas un idiot, et elle comprit ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. « Je veux que tu viennes en moi, Dyn, s'il te plaît... »

Le son étouffé qui résonna dans sa bouche était celui d'un homme perdu dans ses sensations, et il l'abattit d'un coup sur toute la longueur de son membre. Il gémit sous la force de son orgasme, libérant sa puissance en elle, et elle entendit le faible bruit sourd de sa tête qui retombait contre le mur derrière lui.

Harper se blottit en extase contre lui. Le bras qu'elle avait passé derrière sa nuque, inerte, glissa lentement de son épaule quand il se pencha pour s'allonger sur la couchette, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se lova dans le creux de son bras, passa une jambe au-dessus de lui. Sous sa joue, son torse montait et baissait rapidement, son sang refluant violemment vers son cœur, puissant et pur.

* * *

Elle dormit dans sa propre couchette cette nuit-là. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'y était pas obligée, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de hublot dans sa cabine et qu'il y ferait toujours noir à leur réveil, mais elle se souvenait de leur réveil dans la grotte et de tous les moments un peu embarrassants qui avaient suivi : la façon avec laquelle elle avait fait semblant de dormir tout en l'écoutant remettre son armure, les doutes qu'elle avait éprouvés en essayant de déterminer le moment où elle pourrait enfin rouvrir les yeux, et le moment particulièrement gênant où il lui avait dit : « Je sais que tu es réveillée. Je suis habillé maintenant. »

Quand elle avait enfilé son t-shirt tard hier soir avec l'intention manifeste de quitter la cabine de Dyn, il lui avait dit d'une voix tranquille : « Peut-être ai-je envie que tu restes. »

Elle s'était assise au bord de la couchette, avait remonté ses doigts comme une caresse le long de son bras, entortillé une mèche de ses cheveux sur son index, tracé tendrement le contour de sa bouche. S'endormir recroquevillée contre lui, dans le refuge rassurant de l'obscurité, était une idée tentante. Mais elle voulait qu'il conserve son intimité habituelle ; il méritait cette liberté.

« Je serai juste de l'autre côté du couloir. » avait-elle promis. Il n'avait pas protesté.

Alors qu'elle se réveillait, et avant même d'avoir complètement quitté le monde des rêves, la douceur d'une lueur aussi rose et réconfortante que le lever du soleil se diffusa en elle : Dyn. _Dyn_.

Elle enfila des vêtements propres et se leva. À en juger par l'angle des faisceaux de lumière qui filtraient à travers le pare-brise du cockpit, la matinée était déjà bien entamée ; elle avait dormi plus longtemps que prévu. Dyn n'était nulle part sur la passerelle supérieure et la soute était vide à l'exception de quelques caisses et matériels disséminés sur le sol. Elle sortit par la rampe arrière et vit que Yoran et son speeder manquaient eux aussi à l'appel. Le plus plausible était que les deux hommes étaient partis avec le speeder pour une affaire quelconque, un truc de Mando à régler à la Mando. Rien n'indiquait qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de mal. Alors Harper rassembla ses outils et s'attela à remplacer les conduites de carburant sous le regard figé des prisonniers pétrifiés dans la carbonite.

Il était près de midi quand une ombre apparut sur le sol à côté d'elle, du côté de la rampe d'accès qu'elle avait laissée ouverte à cause des fumées. Elle se rassit sur ses talons et tourna la tête.

Dyn la regardait depuis le haut de la rampe, la tête sur le côté, la cape claquant un peu dans le vent. Il fut un temps où il l'intimidait ; et bien sûr, parfois, il l'intimidait encore. Mais ses plaques et son casque, aussi inorganiques fussent-ils, lui étaient devenus aussi familiers qu'un visage. Désormais, la simple vue de son apparence redoutable provoquait en elle un saisissement instinctif qui, elle en était sûre, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'éprouvaient ses proies.

Elle lui sourit. « Salut. »

« Je suis parti plus longtemps que prévu. » dit-il simplement.

« J'avais beaucoup à faire. Les réparations avancent bien. Je me concentre sur l'essentiel pour le moment. Nous aurons tout le temps de peaufiner les derniers détails une fois que nous serons en sécurité. » Un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre dehors, et elle se pencha sur le côté pour regarder le speeder et son pilote s'éloigner. « Yoran s'en va ? »

« Oui. Il… » Il transféra le poids de son corps sur son autre jambe. « Il m'a emmené voir son clan. »

Elle essuya ses mains avec le chiffon noué sur sa ceinture à outils. « Vraiment ? Comment était-ce ? »

Il prit une courte inspira puis expira profondément. « Différent. »

« Différent en bien ou en mal ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » admit-il pensivement. « Juste différent. Je... t'en dirai plus, un jour. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle. Harper inclina la tête en arrière, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, maintenant qu'il la surplombait. Après une pause, il lui tendit une main. Elle la saisit et il la tira sur ses pieds. Il observa un instant son visage, puis repoussa ses cheveux ébouriffés avec ses deux mains, les glissant derrière ses oreilles.

Un pli dans le gant de sa main droite révéla une parcelle de peau hâlée à son poignet. Impulsivement, elle lova une joue contre sa paume et déposa un baiser sur sa peau. Un œil inexpérimenté n'aurait observé aucune réaction particulière de sa part, mais elle le sentit tressaillir, et un frémissement courut le long de son avant-bras.

« Tu me plais tel que tu es. » promit-elle contre son pouls.

Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent un peu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'attirer dans une étreinte. Il semblait ignorer comment réagir. Pour lui épargner un questionnement inutile, elle se blottit contre lui, et comme pour confirmer que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait lui aussi, il leva le menton pour qu'elle puisse poser son front dans le creux de son cou. Elle sentait contre sa joue les reliefs du diamant gravé sur sa cuirasse, et lorsqu'elle fit courir son pouce sur ses lignes familières, il plaqua sa main dessus avec la sienne.

« Sais-tu comment ça s'appelle ? » Une soudaine faiblesse fit trembler sa voix. Il semblait bouleversé, terriblement vulnérable. « _Kar'ta beskar_. »

Harper forma silencieusement ce mot sur ses lèvres avant de demander en chuchotant : « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Cœur de fer. »

Elle l'avait également vu sur l'armure de Yoran. Ce symbole inspirait la dignité et l'honneur. Un sceau de guerrier. Elle connaissait la signification du mot _beskar_ ; mais seul le casque de Dyn en était fait. Le plastron sur lequel était gravé le diamant mandalorien était fait de durasteel… il ne voulait pas parler de son armure. Il avait quelque chose d'autre en tête.

« Cœur de fer. » répéta-t-elle.

« Le _beskar_ est presque impénétrable, » ajouta-t-il à voix basse, bien qu'il était conscient qu'elle le savait déjà. « Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas… semblerait-il… de mon propre cœur. »

Oh, cet homme… Il y avait en lui un sentiment très doux qu'il ne pouvait exprimer à voix haute. Il n'avait pas les mots pour l'expliquer, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Le peu qu'il parvenait à dire lui suffisait.

« Bien sûr, je veux que tu sois protégé à tout moment, » dit-elle, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour masquer son émotion, « mais s'agissant du cœur, je pense qu'une petite faiblesse est parfois la bienvenue. »

La voix de Dyn se brisa subtilement dans le filtre de son vocodeur. « Elle l'est. »

Elle aurait pu en dire plus. Elle connaissait beaucoup de mots et de noms pour décrire ses sentiments que Dyn n'avait jamais appris. Mais ils pourraient être dévoilés une autre fois. Ici, maintenant, ils pouvaient se contenter de la présence de l'autre sans que davantage de mots ne fussent nécessaires.

« Eh bien, » dit-elle, lui serrant affectueusement la main avant de s'éloigner. Elle tourna son attention sur les outils dispersés autour de son espace de travail. « Il y a encore beaucoup à faire, mais le plus dur est derrière nous. On devrait même pouvoir décoller ce soir, si on y met du nôtre. »

Dyn resta un moment sans parler, comme s'il s'était retiré au fond de lui-même, et il la fixa si longtemps qu'elle fut sur le point de demander s'il y avait un problème. Mais elle se contenta de le regarder de la même façon. Finalement, il désigna d'un geste de son menton la clé que Harper avait attachée à sa ceinture. Elle haussa les épaules et la lui tendit, et quand leurs mains se frôlèrent, elles se tinrent l'une à l'autre.

Les épaules de Dyn étaient détendues, et tout dans son attitude inspirait le calme et la sérénité. « Allons-nous-en d'ici. »


	3. Épilogue

Dyn rendit visite au clan Rill de temps en temps. Au moins une fois tous les deux mois. Harper trouvait toujours une réparation à faire ou un loisir quelconque pour s'occuper en attendant son retour (elle avait découvert des sources chaudes publiques très relaxantes dans une bourgade au Nord d'Ostagat). La plupart du temps, il s’absentait pendant un jour ou deux. Elle savait qu’il était important qu’il passe du temps avec son peuple. Avec un Mandalorien plus âgé comme Yoran. Il avait la sagesse de son âge, bien sûr, mais surtout, il y avait dans sa mémoire un trésor : le souvenir des coutumes et de l’histoire des Mandaloriens, dont une grande partie avait été perdue depuis la Purge.

Dyn semblait pensif à chacun de ses retours, mais il ne montrait aucun accablement ni aucune colère. Harper se doutait qu’il était en train de méditer calmement sur quelque chose qu’il avait vue ou entendue.

Il avait évidemment été autorisé à rendre visite aux membres du clan Rill, mais ils étaient naturellement méfiants à l’égard des non-Mandaloriens, et donc de Harper. Elle n’avait pas spécialement besoin de leur rendre visite (après tout, ce n’étaient que des gens), mais elle aimait écouter Dyn parler d’eux le soir, quand ils étaient allongés ensemble dans le noir. Bien qu’il ne dévoilait que peu de détails, elle avait compris que ce qu’il partageait avec elle n’était pas de simples banalités, mais des choses importantes qui semblaient le laisser songeur. Il lui avait notamment dévoilé qu’au temps de l’Empire, la politique de Mandalore, en tant que planète mais aussi en tant que culture, était d’une complexité qui dépassait l’entendement. Il avait aussi parlé de la demi-douzaine d’enfants du clan Rill qui jouaient librement, sans casque ; du fait que la plupart des adultes ne portaient pas de casque non plus. Un couple s’était marié, un concept apparemment inexistant au sein de la Tribu qui l’avait recueilli alors qu’il était orphelin.

Il lui avait parlé de tout ça un peu dans le désordre, sans logique apparente, comme s’il pensait à voix haute, cherchant à comprendre l’inexplicable. En tandem avec ses pensées sinueuses, le bout de ses doigts dessinait des motifs sur sa peau alors qu'elle était allongée contre lui. Parfois, elle lui posait des questions sur ce qu’il avait dit, et il lui répondait ; d'autres fois, il se plongeait dans un silence méditatif qu'elle préférait ne pas interrompre.

Le travail de chasseur de primes était toujours aussi lucratif. Certes, les clients avaient de plus en plus tendance à se détourner de la guilde et à faire appel à des chasseurs de primes indépendants et moins onéreux, au risque que le travail soit moins soigné ou abouti… mais, compte tenu de la réputation de Dyn et son statut au sein de la guilde, il ne connaissait personnellement pas la crise et n’était encore jamais rentré à la maison sans une bourse pleine de crédits.

À la _maison_. Un mot lourd de sens. Et pourtant, dans l'esprit de Harper, les choses semblaient plutôt simples, finalement. « _Ta maison est l'endroit où tu n’as pas à dormir avec un œil ouvert »_ lui avait-on dit un jour. Jadis, elle avait été trop jeune pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Mais elle comprenait, désormais. Le Razor Crest était devenu sa maison ; la sienne et celle de Dyn. Ils ne faisaient pas qu’y coexister, ils y vivaient ensemble. C’était aussi simple que cela.

Elle s’était attachée au Razor Crest. Pas pour ses moteurs ou ses performances, mais pour ce qu’il représentait pour elle. Il était en bon état et bien entretenu mais, comme tous les vieux vaisseaux, il ne pouvait pas traverser une galaxie sans connaître une avarie ou deux.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de luxe, mais elle gardait quand même en tête une liste assez détaillées de toutes les optimisations nec plus ultra qu’elle rêvait d’installer sur le Razor Crest ; malheureusement, la plupart de ces optimisations étaient encombrantes il n’y avait que trop peu d’espace libre à bord.

Un jour pluvieux que Dyn était parti avec Yoran - cela faisait même déjà trois jours qu’il était parti, son absence était plus longue que d’habitude, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas s’inquiéter avant le quatrième jour -, elle avait prévu de remplacer le vieux rembourrage et le cuir des sièges du cockpit. Une futilité, mais le cuir en était craquelé et usé, et ils passaient la majorité de leurs sauts galactiques dans ce cockpit… Pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte qu’ils y soient plus confortablement installés ?

Elle acheta une agrafeuse à cuir dans son magasin de pièces détachées préféré d’Ostagat, et le tenancier lui indiqua comment se rendre jusqu’aux halles à textile où elle trouva quelques rouleaux d’un cuir robuste et foncé. De retour au Razor Crest, elle les déroula sur le sol de la soute, essuyant les gouttes de pluie qui lui mouillait le visage et demandant nonchalamment au Rodian cryocarbonisé dans le cadre de carbonite le plus proche : « D’après vous, c’est plutôt marron ou brun ? » Avant de commencer à découper le cuir, elle devait prendre les mesures précises des sièges du cockpit.

En grimpant l’échelle qui menait au cockpit, elle fut prise d’un doute. Elle aurait peut-être dû en parler avec Dyn avant. Sauf pour les réparations coûteuses ou compliquées, elle ne lui avait jamais demandé la permission pour faire quoi que ce soit dans le vaisseau. Elle se contentait de faire ce qu’il y avait à faire, et il n’y avait jamais rien trouvé à redire. Mais il était exigeant au sujet du cockpit. Quoique, cela n’aurait aucune incidence sur la fonctionnalité, c’était purement esthétique et -

Il y avait un homme assis dans le siège du pilote.

Harper fit un bond en arrière et fit tomber son décamètre au sol. Ses veine se gonflèrent d’adrénaline. Sa main attrapa la poignée du blaster qu'elle portait à la ceinture, une habitude que Dyn l’avait encouragée à prendre et qui avait fini par prendre racine en elle.

L’homme consultait les holo-messages réceptionnés pendant l’absence de Dyn, comme s’il était parfaitement en droit de le faire. Au-dessus du dossier du siège, elle ne pouvait voir qu'un col de chemise taupe et l’arrière d’une tête auréolée de cheveux bruns ébouriffés ; ils bouclaient légèrement sur la peau hâlée de sa nuque, vit-elle, alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour appuyer sur un bouton, plus haut sur le tableau de bord.

Elle fut prise d’une drôle d’impression.

« Retournez-vous, » exigea-t-elle.

Il était possible que l’homme ne l’ait pas entendue entrer à cause de la pluie battante qui arrosait la carlingue ; mais elle savait que, cette fois, il l’avait entendue. Il se redressa sur le siège, d’une manière qui lui laissa encore une drôle d’impression, et se leva.

Des yeux foncés, avec une paupière profonde et des coins légèrement tombants ; une peau d’olive, un nez de faucon, une mâchoire carrée solide parsemée d’une barbe noire naissante. Harper décela tous ces détails à une vitesse fulgurante. Des nœuds indéfinissables lui tordaient l’estomac. Le visage de cet homme n’était pas celui d'un intrus : il la regardait avec un air sobre et réservé mais, quelque part au milieu de tout ça, il exhalait une sorte d’incertitude inquiète, prudente.

« Je préférerais que tu ne retombes pas de cette échelle, » dit-il avec sérieux.

Harper retint un cri de surprise et cacha ses yeux derrière une main tremblante. Entre ses doigts, elle fixait, choquée et stupéfaite, le décamètre qui gisait au sol entre ses pieds.

Des mains qu'elle connaissait prirent les siennes et lui serrèrent les doigts.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda Dyn à travers ses cils.

C'était le visage d'un inconnu : un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle connaissait pourtant, des traits qu'elle avait embrassés et touchés un nombre incalculable de fois sans jamais les voir. Immédiatement, sa mémoire commença à associer ses souvenirs tactiles avec ce qu’elle voyait : elle connaissait la sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes et sur son corps, avait caressé cette mâchoire avec son pouce.

Complètement bouleversée, le regard voilé de larmes brûlantes et la gorge nouée par un curieux besoin de lâcher une volée de rires hystériques, elle balbutia : « Et tu ressemblais à _ça_ depuis tout ce temps ?! »

Il la fixa un temps sans comprendre. Pendant un moment, il sembla penser qu'elle était en colère. Mais lorsqu’il comprit le compliment qui se cachait sous ses balbutiements, il sourit, et son visage en fut transformé. Il avait une fossette sur sa joue gauche ; l’homme énigmatique qui avait conquis son cœur et qui la regardait avec un sourire timide, mais resplendissant, avait une fossette. Qui avait besoin d'armes avec un sourire pareil ?

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Le sourire de Dyn s'évanouit. « Oh, » lâcha-t-il, un peu perdu.

« Je suis désolée », bredouilla-t-elle, cachant à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis en train de tout gâcher alors que je devrais te faciliter la tâche - »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de l’enlever. J'ai eu le temps de m’y préparer. »

Il y en avait au moins un sur deux qui était prêt.

« Harper, » poursuivit-il d’un ton cajolant. « Cyar'ika. (1) »

En l’entendant lui chuchoter ce mot Mando’a plein de tendresse, elle leva les yeux vers son visage et le laissa prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer contre son torse - sans son plastron, vêtu simplement d’un haut taupe et de son gilet pare-balles. Il était exactement comme elle l’avait imaginé, et pourtant rien ne l’avait préparée à ce visage-là.

Il avait une vieille cicatrice qui lui traversait un sourcil et dont elle n’avait jusqu’ici jamais soupçonné l’existence ; ses cheveux étaient ondulés, chose qu’elle n’avait jamais réussi à déterminer si c’était naturel ou à force de porter un casque. Ses doigts n’avaient pas été suffisamment sensibles pour deviner les petites ridules qu’il avait aux coins des yeux - des yeux si doux, presque réconfortants, brillants et perçants mais pas du tout féroces. C’était un visage intrigant, et plus elle le regardait, plus elle l’appréciait.

« Mais tu... qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » commença-t-elle quand elle sentit que le nœud dans sa gorge s’était enfin délié. « Tu disais qu’une fois qu’on retirait son casque… ç’en était fini de la Voie. »

« C’est ce que j’ai dit. » Une ride apparut entre ses sourcils. « C’était comme ça qu’on me l’avait enseigné. Mais ça n’a pas toujours été comme ça. La première fois que nous avons rencontré Yoran, il a dit que les choses étaient différentes d'autrefois. Je n’avais pas compris ce qu’il voulait dire. Mais je sais, maintenant. »

Le visage de Dyn était remarquablement expressif ; elle supposait qu'il n'avait jamais eu à cacher ses pensées et ses réactions.

« Je serai éternellement redevable à ceux qui m'ont sauvé et élevé, » poursuivit-il d’une voix lente. « Mais je ne connaissais qu'un seul chemin, et je pensais que c'était la route principale, alors qu'en réalité ce n’était qu’une voie secondaire. »

« Je t’aurais bien demandé si tu étais sûr de vouloir le faire, » dit Harper, « mais il est un peu trop tard pour revenir en arrière. »

Il ne souriait pas tout à fait, mais ses yeux se plissaient aux coins. « Je ne vais pas circuler en public sans mon casque. Je ne le ferai qu’en privé. »

« Je suis... honorée que tu me fasses confiance. »

Il inclina la tête. « Surprise ? »

« Pas surprise, c'est juste que... depuis le début, je m'étais faite à l’idée que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. »

« Je sais. » Son ton était monocorde, mais grave. Comme s'il avait du mal à choisir ses mots. « Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je te fais confiance. »

Harper leva une main pour toucher sa joue - avec hésitation, comme la première fois qu’elle l’avait fait dans cette grotte sombre et glaciale. Le fait de pouvoir le toucher et le voir en même temps était d’une intimité et d’une intensité à couper le souffle, même pour elle, et Dyn cligna rapidement des yeux, comme s'il s’adaptait à une sensation encore déconcertante.

« Ça te fait bizarre ? » demanda-t-elle, « de ne pas le porter ? »

« Oui. » Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard. C’était trop intense, trop nouveau. Après une longue inspiration, il pencha la tête et appuya sa joue contre la paume de Harper. « Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j’y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et... même si nous étions dans le noir, j’ai déjà passé du temps avec toi sans porter mon casque. L’étape que j’ai franchie est donc plus facile que si nous n’avions pas… fait ce genre de choses ensemble. »

« _Ce genre de choses_ , » répéta-t-elle avec un petit air facétieux.

Sans que sa joue ne quitte la chaleur rassurante de la main de Harper, les yeux de Dyn s’accrochèrent aux siens. Il serra les lèvres et piqua un fard.

Pour lui offrir un moment de répit après avoir été si étroitement observé, et aussi parce qu’elle en avait envie, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, entourant le cou de Dyn avec ses bras, elle pressa son visage contre la colonne hâlée de son cou. Sa peau avait une odeur chaude et pure, et un léger parfum ozoné de blaster imprégnait ses vêtements.

« Je t'aime. » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le disait, mais c'était encore assez nouveau pour le faire réagir, et il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Ses cheveux ondulés lui chatouillèrent le front, son torse se gonfla alors qu'il soupirait profondément.

« Avant de décoller d'ici, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, « tu veux… qu’on aille dans ma cabine ? »

Pour un homme aussi pragmatique et courageux, la timidité continuelle de Dyn concernant les rapports sexuels - pour en parler du moins - était incongrue mais attachante.

« Non. »

Son étreinte se relâcha, ses mains se posèrent prudemment contre la courbe de sa taille. « Non ? »

Elle recula. Elle coula un regard vers la chaise du pilote derrière lui, puis revint à son visage. Son _visage_ , non seulement chaleureux dans son expression mais aussi intrinsèquement. Tout dans ses traits et dans la structure de son visage était profondément chaleureux, comme les rayons d’un soleil d’été, caché sous l’hiver rigoureux de son armure, et pourtant, cette chaleur était parfaitement conforme et représentative de l'homme qui se trouvait en dessous.

« Non, » répéta Harper. « Je veux te regarder voler. »

Le front de Dyn se plissa de perplexité face à la banalité de sa demande. « Si tu veux. »

Combien de fois, au début, s'était-elle assise derrière Dyn - Mando, comme elle le connaissait à l'époque -, l’observant silencieusement, rivée à ses mouvements habiles et aux reflets bleus de l'hyperespace ondulant dans son casque ? Elle avait passé tant de temps dans ce cockpit qu’il ne lui inspirait plus aucune nouveauté, et elle pilotait même le vaisseau de temps en temps, bien qu’elle était meilleure pour la mécanique que pour le pilotage. Mais elle voulait voir ses mains nues prendre les commandes, admirer son regard d'encre parcourir les écrans du tableau de bord et se concentrer sur l’immensité noire et infinie de l’espace au travers du pare-brise. Pour contempler les lignes saillantes de son profil pendant qu’il les arrachait à la gravité de la planète et les emmenait, hors de l'atmosphère, jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'univers s'ils le voulaient.

Elle se tenait à côté de lui tandis qu'il initiait le décollage, se tenant au siège pour garder son équilibre bien qu’elle avait terriblement envie de le toucher, de jouer avec ses cheveux, fascinée par la façon avec laquelle leurs épaisses ondulations encadraient ses oreilles.

Alors que le Razor Crest traversait la nappe dense de nuages dans un ciel bleu clair, qui s'estompa rapidement en un indigo profond et finalement en un noir étoilé, elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule et glissa ses mains jusque sur son torse.

« Satisfaite ? » demanda Dyn, avec un air faussement renfrogné.

Harper pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue. De surprise, il tourna la tête vers elle, et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un court gémissement résonna dans la gorge de Dyn et elle recula, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient fixes, sans un battement de cils. Si sombres qu’ils reflétaient tout.

« Bien sûr, » le taquina-t-elle, enroulant ses deux bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu as bien volé. »

Avec la main qui n'était pas sur le levier de l’accélérateur, il serra les mains de Harper contre son cœur. S'il avait été quelqu’un d’autre, un autre homme, il aurait pu dire quelque chose de profondément romantique ; mais il n’était pas cet autre homme, il était simplement lui-même, et tout ce qu'il dit fut : « Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi ? »

Il y avait encore tant de choses à faire, des tâches inachevées qu’elle devait terminer et d’autres qu’il voulait faire. Mais son désir de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie l’emportait sur son pragmatisme habituel, et surpassait même la légère anxiété qu’il pouvait ressentir en restant si longtemps sans son armure. À cet instant, la quiétude et le réconfort que lui procuraient Harper lui suffisaient.

Bien sûr, elle resta avec lui.

* * *

(1) « Ma chérie/Ma bien-aimée » en Mando’a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu la traduction de la superbe fiction de sailaway : "Strangers in a Strange Land". ✩◝(◍⌣̎◍)◜✩
> 
> L'histoire de Dyn et Harper est une vraie merveille, j'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée autant que moi. ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)و ✧


End file.
